Genie
by hpets
Summary: What would have happened if Merlin wasn't a warlock, but instead a Genie? Merlin x Arthur Slash.
1. Part 1

Merlin x Arthur

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or anything related to it, or anything in this story that just happens to resemble Disney's Aladdin.

AN: Hello readers, I apologize to all my Junior readers, I just had to get this off my chest. But I have started my next chapter, and it will be out soon. To Merlin readers, I hope you enjoy it and I have the characters right. It will be slash a little later in the story, but for now its just Arthur and Merlin finding out if they even like each other or not. :P

Genie

Part 1

The castle was enormous. Its corridors were interwoven into a multi level labyrinth. Some corridors were an endless line of doors, other lead to stairwells, and half lead to dead ends and locked doors.

Arthur and his best six knights had been sent on a quest to find out everything they could about the man who had risen from no where just 1 years ago and taken control of the Kingdom to the East, over throwing their King and taking up residence as the New Ruler. King Uthur had sent emissaries to the new King Adrian to have them never return. Now it was up to Arthur to find out what exactly was going on.

The knights had set up camp within the forest on the edge of the main town and surveyed the main castle for a week before deciding to attempt any plan of getting themselves into the castle.

Arthur had decided only he and Leon, his most trusted knight, would dress as merchants and enter the castle to get an internal layout. This spying was not something Arthur would usually condone, but he had no desire to get his knights killed by trying to enter the castle by force, when they were out numbered one to fifty. The five other knights would just have to wait and watch, with orders to return to the Camelot if Arthur and Leon hadn't returned by nightfall.

They had made it into the castle courtyard easily offering to sell a cart of firewood, they and the other knights had collected in the forest. It was a good plan as all castles always needed wood to light their fires and the bundles of kindling that they brought worked well to hide their weapons. Once they were in they had grabbed their swords and slipped behind the stables, making their way through the servants quarters and into the main castle.

All had been going well, they had even managed to find the new kings quarters. They had entered using the servant corridors. Surprisingly that door had been unlock and unguarded. It was there that Arthur had seen in. An unassuming, and dull palm sized medallion. It was not pretty, or adored with beautiful jewels, just funny looking symbols and lines carved on both sides of the round surface. He couldn't understand what drew him to it. He could not even understand why he was still clutching it in his hand as they ran for their lives through the labyrinth of corridors as the castle warning bells tolled loudly outside.

A Castle parole had stumbled across the Knights well-hidden camp and raised the alarm. When the scout counted an extra two bed roles they suspected some had gotten into the castle. So now Leon and Arthur were running from the pack of castle guards on their tail through a never-ending series of corridors they did not know. And he was still clutching the medallion.

They rounded a corner and flew up a flight of stairs coming to a trap door. They forced it open and bolted it shut behind them. While Leon grabbed anything he could find in the sparse room to make the door more secure Arthur made his way over to the one tiny window set in the stonewall. It over looked the castle's courtyard where King Adrian had Arthurs knights clad in their bright red clocks. He had them lined up on their knees facing a stock of cross bow welding soldiers. Each of his knights had some form of battle wound from the fight they had put up against the castle guard when they were discovered unawares.

Arthur noticed that he and Leon had managed to lock themselves in the north tower with no way to escape. The only door was the trap door they had come through. Now guarded by a dozen castle guards. They were trapped with no way to help themselves or his faithful knights.

He could hear the faint rasp of some castle sergeant's voice as he growled at his knights threatening them with death if they did not reveal who it was that had infiltrated the castle. He froze at attention when a figure, wearing fine robes stormed across the courtyard frantic and shouting orders.

Arthur could make out the words medallion and get it. The sergeant scurried to do his king's bidding, fear in every movement of his body.

The King turned to the courtyard at large raising his voice as loud as it could go.

"I know you are here little knights hiding in my castle," He exclaimed as his eyes moved to the little window in the north tower, "If you give me the medallion you stole, I will let you and your knights live another day."

Arthur turned to Leon who had joined him at the window.

"You have the medallion?" Leon asked him looking incredulously down at Arthur's closed fist and the chain that hung from it, "Why?"

"I.." Arthur paused unable to answer, he did not know why he had taken it.

"Give it back to them, sire," Leon demanded, adding Arthur's corrected address as an after thought.

They could barely make out the Kings face but Arthur knew they would be killed on site if they opened the trap door and handed back the medallion.

"We'll be killed either way," Arthur replied tone icy, and not to be questioned.

Leon stepped back shoulders slumped, "Yes Sire, but we can't stay up here for ever we have no supplies and the others will be killed."

"I know, but we have to find away, maybe we can use this as a bargaining chip since this new King seems to value it so much." Arthur said looking down at the round piece of metal in his hand. He ran his thumb over it absent-mindedly wiping away some of his sweat that had built up on the dull surface.

Arthur dropped the thing is surprise as it heated up in his hand, starting to glow. They both drew their swords and back way from it as it vibrated against the stone floor. A blinding white glow filled the room as a figure seemed to rise from the surface of the medallion. Arthur and Leon were forced to close their eyes to protect them from going blind.

When they opened them again they saw a young man, man shape, kneeling on the ground in from of them head bowed.

"What do you wish of me, my master?" the figure spoke, disdain dripping from his voice.

"Ahh," Arthur stuttered unsure what to make of the glowing man kneeling in front of him.

The being looked up quickly and grinned rising gracefully to his feet.

"Thank the goddess someone other then that grumpy bastard picked me up," He said still grinning.

"Who the hell are you?" Arthur demanded regaining his voice and banishing his sword at the obviously powerful being in front of him. Leon followed suit gaining a defensive stance ready to protect his prince.

"I am Merlin, I am to be your humble servant as long as you have possession of my little medallion," The man said bowing at the waist and gesturing towards the medallion, once again dull and unassuming, "You were the one who rubbed it, were you not?" he continued looking up at Arthur through his fringe.

"Yes, I was," Arthur said, confidence filling his voice once more. He surveyed the bowed figure caught in the gaze of his golden stare. The man glowed with an internal light making his skin an unearthly white. He wore simple clothing, just a dark blue vest and loose pants, both secured at his waist by a long red scarf tied off at his right hip. His hair was black as the deepest shadows in the night and his ears just visible under the thick strands were slightly pointed. His wrists, neck and ankles, just visible under the cuff of his pants, were adorned with circles of intricate black symbols tattooed into his flesh standing out in starch contrast to his white skin.

Arthur blinded breaking from the golden gaze and stepped back, "What the hell are you?" he demanded knowing it was something magic, something despised by his father and against the laws of Camelot.

"That's very rude to ask someone," Merlin said standing straight once more, eyebrows rising, "I'm your genie, I will grant you any wish your heart desires."

"Wish?" Arthur said lowering his sword and stepping slightly forward.

"Sire?" Leon exclaimed moving forward to stop him.

"It's ok Leon, I don't think he's going to attack us," Arthur said gesturing him to step back.

"But it's magic," Leon almost whispered, fear creeping into his voice.

"I know," Arthur replied quickly swiping the medallion off the floor.

"I'm standing right here you know," Merlin said butting in.

Arthur and Leon turned to stare at him swords coming up once more on reflex.

"And I'm also not an it," Merlin continued spreading his arms wide in a gesture of submission, even if he was smirking.

"Can you get us out of here, all of my knights and myself," Arthur asked hurriedly seeing the trap door rattle out of the corner of his eye.

"If you wish it, I can do it," Merlin grinned.

"Then I wish it," Arthur replied determinedly.

"Sire!" Leon cried in surprise.

"Your knights are the ones with the red clocks with the little dragons right?" Merlin asked smiling as the room once again filled with a blinding white light.

GENIE

Arthur blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming through the trees he was now staring up at as he lay on his back. He sat up slowly, cautiously looking around him. His sword lay beside him and he picked it up as he gained his feet. He moved thought the under growth and stepped out of the line of trees into a clearing, a clearing so familiar to him that he could see the turrets of Camelot castle peaking over the trees on the other side.

He moved forward slowly sword at the ready, his sharp gaze penetrating the tree line around him.

"Wish granted," said a voice cheerfully to his left. Arthur swung around his sword leading. He saw the sharp blade pass through the glowing man beside him cleaving him in half and watched in silent wonder as it he then knitted back together before his eyes.

"Ouch, that wasn't very nice, if I was a real person I would be dead you know." Merlin said rubbing his newly healed stomach.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people with swords." Arthur growled in defense lowering his sword.

"I didn't sneak, I appeared," Merlin countered, " now you have my medallion you'll have to just get use to it."

"Your medallion?" Arthur questioned looking down at his empty left hand then down at his chest where the medallion now hung, "What?" Arthur continued confused picking up the disc and running his thumb over it studying the symbols.

"Stop that it ti..tickles," Merlin stuttered shivering, wrapping his arms around himself trying to suppress the feeling of fingers running over his skin.

Arthur dropped the medallion to hic chest and looked up at Merlin, "Really?"

"How else do you think I know your summoning me," Merlin answered slightly annoyed.

"Um, it gives you a poke or something?" Arthur replied.

"No, you prat, it doesn't do that." Merlin exclaimed dropping his arms to his sides.

Before Arthur could answer to that Leon burst from the trees.

"Sire, you're here, are you all right," He asked concerned coming to an abrupt stop at his side warily eyeing Merlin his sword at the ready.

Arthur turned to him, ignoring Merlin who just shrugged.

"I'm fine Leon, where are the others?" Arthur asked eyes turning back to the tree line.

"I don't know sire, as soon as I woke I came to find you," Leon answered concerned.

Arthur turned back to Merlin, "I thought you said you could bring all my Knights back?" he demanded.

"I did," Merlin replied crossing his arms.

"Then where are they?" Arthur growled.

"I'm not some half assed wizard you know. They probably don't want to find you, I mean it is your fault they were there in the first place," Merlin replied defensively.

"They followed me willingly as their Prince," Arthur defended, "They would follow me to the ends of the earth if I asked them."

"Oh really, well I'm sorry your Pratliness, then I'm sure they'll turn up eventually," Merlin replied rolling his eyes.

"You…!" Arthur started.

"Sire, look" Leon cut him off gesturing to the tree line as five very disorientated and disheveled knights stumbled from the tree line.

Arthur turned to Merlin eyes narrowed, "What they're here aren't they," Merlin said gesturing to the confused knights as they got closer.

"How do I make you disappear, I don't want to have to explain you to them," Arthur demanded.

"Do you have any manners? "Merlin asked voice rising.

"Merlin" Arthur growled.

"No thanks at all," he grumbled as he faded into the medallion.

Leon blinked, "Sire how do you plan to explain this to them and the king?"

"Guardian Angel?" Arthur said in jest shrugging.

Leon's eyebrows rose.

GENIE

It had been tough explaining to the knights what had happened without bringing up the M word. Leon, however had backed him up on everything he had said and the knights didn't ask any questions, proving their complete trust in their prince.

The King had been surprisingly easy. Simply by saying they had been discovered by the castle scouts and had to flee leaving behind all their supplies and horses worked well, and it wasn't even lying, as they had been away long enough for it to be believable. Uthur was far from pleased but was placated by the information they had managed to gather about their new enemy. Arthur was assigned to run more training sessions for the knights as well as pay for the lost supplies and horses from his own money chest as punishment, which was mild compared to what he could have had to endure.

After the audience with the King, Arthur had to clean up and get ready for dinner with his father and Morgana to speak to them more intimately of the happenings in new king Arian's kingdom and his father informed him of court matters that had occurred during his absents.

Now back in his quarters Arthur dumbed everything on his table and flopped, gracefully of course, into his chair set by the warmth of the fire. He stared into the flames trying to process the last 24 hours. He reached up and pulled the medallion out from under his shirt where he had hidden it before speaking to his father. He studied the runes again still trying to familiarize him self with them.

He sighed, he knew he needed to find out more about this 'Genie' he had acquired and destroy it if it posed a threat to the kingdom. He wondered about Merlin, he looked to be around his age, if not for the glowing and seemed to have no respect for his betters.

Slowly he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of the metal disc and looked up as Merlin appeared beside his chair.

"You rubbed?" Merlin said smirking.

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"What, not a good greeting?" Merlin teased.

"You should address me as sire or my Lord, if you're going to be my servant." Arthur replied a slight growl in his voice.

Merlin deflated, as his eyes cast downwards, "Is that a wish, my Lord?"

Arthur paused, then ignored Merlin's question, "How many wishes do I actually have?" he needed to know how much power one person could have if they had the medallion.

"You have in infinite number as long as you are in the possession of the medallion," Merlin replied automatically.

"What happens if I lose it?" Arthur asked curious.

Merlin looked up at his, his golden gaze steady, "You will never again have the use of me or my powers, the medallion will not work for you, even if you gain it back."

"I see so that means your other master Adrian can not use your powers again?"

Arthur continued trying to confirm if Adrian would be a threat if he ever reacquired the medallion.

"Yes," Merlin replied looking down again, mumbling something he could not hear.

"Can I destroy the medallion?" Arthur questioned leaning a little forward.

Merlin looked up sharply, surprise concealed in his golden eyes, taking a deep breath he spoke, " There is one way."

"And what's that?" Arthur asked eagerly.

"You must take my medallion to the highest peak of the highest mountain range, and place it in a rock crevice, which you must fill with molten metal and then your done," Merlin replied trying to suppress a smile.

Arthur's eyes narrow, "Your lying."

"You never said I had to tell the truth," Merlin grinned crossing his arms.

Arthur pushed himself back into his chair, "So I have to wish for you to tell me the truth?"

"I'm your genie you tell me," Merlin replied mockingly turning his face away.

"Fine, I wish you to tell me the true to any questions I ask you." Arthur said sitting up straighter in his chair.

Merlin sighed turning back to Arthur and dropping his arms to his sides, "Wish granted," he intoned clicking the fingers of his right hand.

"So that's it no light-show this time?" Arthur asked shifting in his chair.

"Nope," Merlin shook his head resigned, "Ask your questions my Lord."

"Can the medallion be destroyed?" Arthur asked again.

Merlin shook his head, "No."

"Then why didn't you tell me that before, if I'd believed you, you would be stuck forever on the top of a mountain," Arthur asked curious.

Merlin looked away into the flames of the fire, as his arms came up to wrap around his body, "I don't want to be used any more."

Arthur looked down at the medallion, took a breath and looked back up at Merlin, "Is there anyway for it to be neutralized then?"

Merlin looked over at him, " You could wish me free," he replied, a little hope in his voice.

Arthur looked into his golden eyes seeing the depth of his want for that freedom, "What would happen if I set you free?"

Merlin turned to face Arthur completely, "I would be human and the medallion would just be an ugly piece of metal."

"And you wouldn't have magic any more?" Arthur had to know.

Merlin turned to the fire once more, the flames flicked casting light briefly into the shadows, "No."

Arthur frowned, "No you wouldn't have magic?"

"No," Merlin repeated.

"So you would have magic?" Arthur tried again trying to get a straight answer.

"Yes." Merlin replied giving into the magic of Arthur's wish.

Arthur turned away looking once more down at the medallion, ghosting his fingers over its surface, "I can't free you then."

Merlin visibly slumped; his body seemed to deflate as any hope he had drained out of it.

"So anything else I should be aware of before I start wishing?" Arthur asked changing the subject quickly.

Merlin let out a breath and stood up straighter. Turning to Arthur his mischievous genie façade seem to fall back in place as he answered.

"Well considering I'm an all powerful genie, there are actually a few rules when it comes to wishes."

"And what might those be?" Arthur prompted.

Merlin smiled, a smile that Arthur realized didn't reach his eyes, and held out his hand starting to count down from one,

"One, You can't wish anyone dead, magic just doesn't work like that. I mean you can wish for circumstances that lead to their death but I can't make them just drop dead." Merlin explained cheerfully, "Two, can't make anyone fall in love, lust is easy, love impossible. Three I can't raise a soul from the dead."

"Soul?" Arthur interrupted confused and guarded.

Merlin grinned, "I can raise bodies from the grave, but I can't bring back their souls, so they are just empty shells. I wouldn't recommend that thou. Necromancy, even for a genie is iffy. I once had a master who had me raise a zombie army. He wasn't my master for much longer after that."

Arthur looked at the cheerful Merlin warily, "Ok no raising people from the dead, anything else?"

"One more thing, you can't undo your wishes once I have granted it. That includes adjusting wishes too." Merlin finished dropping his hands to his hips, "So you should think about what it is your wishing before you wish it."

Arthur said nothing as he looked back down at the medallion in his hand then dropped it back to his chest as his gazed turned to the flickering flames of the fire.

The two men lapsed into silence, one watching the other expectantly the other watching the fire.

Merlin wasn't very good at silence, "So what do you want to wish for then?"

Arthur looked up at him with a sharp gaze, "Magic is band in Camelot, just talking to you means I am committing an act of treason."

"Yeah so, I'm a genie, if you want I came make the laws change." Merlin replied dryly.

"They are my fathers laws, and they are there for good reason." Arthur replied calmly.

"So why don't you get rid of me?" Merlin questioned confused.

Arthur posture straightened "Because, if I do that and someone else finds your medallion and uses your powers, Camelot could be in danger."

"Right so your just going to keep me as some trinket until you die?" Merlin growled.

"At this point yes, I may find another use for you later," Arthur smiled, "How would you feel about cleaning out my horses?"

"I'm a genie, not some toy you can play around with!" Merlin exclaimed, "My purpose is to grant wishes."

"Didn't you say you wanted to be put on the top of a mountain and never found again, so you couldn't be used?" Arthur countered.

Merlin's golden eyes narrowed, "That is different from being toted around by some spoilt arrogant prince as a prize for the rest of their miserable life."

Arthur leapt to his feet angrily looming over Merlin, "I am not some spoilt prince, nor is my life miserable."

Merlin didn't back down an inch, "Oh so I won't have to hang around the neck of a prince that has everything handed to him on a silver platter, but still can't seem to get daddy's approval."

Arthur barely managed to hold back from physically attacking the man before him. Only knowing it would do nothing stopped him,

"At least I'm not some slave that has to grant everyone else's wish, but never able to grant your own." He growled.

Merlin's eyes flashed, as his hands curled into fists, "I am a slave," Merlin growled back, "how does that make you feel Master?"

Before Arthur could answer, his door swung open as a guard barged through, breaking him away from Merlin's angry gaze. The guard looked around the room confused and Arthur could see his companion behind him do the same.

"Are you ok Sire, I apologize for barging in, but we thought we heard yelling?" The Guard asked worriedly.

Arthur turned back to an empty space before him. Merlin was gone. His hand automatically rose to the medallion around his neck. It felt warm to the touch.

"No nothing is wrong, I'm fine," Arthur turned fully to placid the guard, princely façade in place, "You may go."

"Sorry sire, thank you sire," The guard bowing quickly out of the room and shutting the door.

Merlin did not reappear. Arthur looked down at the medallion. He could summon him again, but it would be pointless. He had training early in the morning. So instead Arthur changed into his bedclothes and settled under the covers, medallion resting warm against his chest. He could deal with Merlin tomorrow.

GENIE

Arthur woke as the harsh light of day streamed across his face. George his manservant stood back from the window and moved over to his bed, standing straight-backed and slightly pompously.

"Good morning sire, I have a lovely selection of breakfast dishes for you this morning. There is ham and eggs and.."

"That's all George," Arthur said cutting him off.

"Don't you wish for me to help you dress, I have laid out…"

"No that is all George you're dismissed," Arthur cut him off again trying not to growl, he usually enjoyed his servant's doting, but this morning he had no patience to deal with his perfect overbearing manservant.

"Very well sire, I will be back to set out lunch. I would also like to remind you that you have morning training to attend." George replied enthusiastically. Then marched to the door and bowed low, "My Lord," he finished backing out the door closing it as he went.

"Wow, that guy is like.." Merlin exclaimed suddenly on the bed in front of him.

Arthur would never admit to the girlish squeal he let out as he toppled from the bed at his appearance.

"Sleep well sire?" Merlin asked peering down at him over the bed.

"Yes, I did," Arthur growled struggling to untangle himself from his bed clothes. It seemed Merlin had forgotten about their argument from the night before.

"But got up on the wrong side of the bed I see," Merlin chuckled swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and flicked his fingers, causing the bedding to dump Arthur unceremoniously on the floor as it returned to the bed. Or not.

"Shouldn't you be, somewhere, until I summon you or something?" Arthur grumbled pulling himself off the floor and making his way over to his favorite chair and breakfast, choosing not to comment on the small insult.

"No," Merlin said following, "As long as I have a master I can leave the medallion when I want to."

"Unless I wish it otherwise right," Arthur stated picking at a piece of ham.

"Yeah," Merlin said a little warily stopping at the edge of the table facing Arthur.

"How far away from the medallion can you go?" Arthur asked before placing the piece of ham in his mouth.

"I haven't really tested it," Merlin replied leaning over the table and snagging a piece of cheese and a slice of bread, "but probably only about a league."

"Hey, that's my food," Arthur protested, "and you're a Genie, can you even eat that?"

"I maybe an immortal mythical being, but, "Merlin said taking a bite of the bread and cheese and chewing slowly, "I still have a stomach and like to enjoy eating on occasion, got a problem with that?"

"I do when it's my food," Arthur replied pulling the plate closer to him and picked up his fork to poke at the poached egg.

"So are you going to wish for anything?" Merlin asked finishing off the bread.

"No," Arthur replied not even looking up from his plate.

"Mmmm, how about I give you some suggestions," Merlin replied stepping back from the table with a flourish spreading his arms.

"How about girls, every young man wants girls," Merlin said clicking his fingers and four beautiful scantily clothed women appeared, giggling and posing suggestively.

Arthur looked up from his plate, popping another piece of ham into his mouth. He smiled and lounged back in his chair, throwing a leg over one for the arms. He looked the girls up and down.

"I'm a prince, I can have any women I like, without having to wish for it," Arthur replied bored looking down to study his nails.

Merlin huffed and waved his hand vanishing the girls, "What about riches, fine cuisine, horses?" he said making each appear as he said it.

Arthur looked up unimpressed at the display, "I all ready have all of those, can't you offer something else?"

"Ok how about this," Merlin said stepping forward and clicking his fingers. A glass dome filled with water set on an elaborately adorned base appeared in his hand.

"What is that?" Arthur asked, putting his leg down and leaning forward to study it more closely as Merlin presented the globe to him.

"I like to call it a snow globe," Merlin replied happily.

Arthur's eyebrows rose, "A what?"

"Snow Globe," Merlin repeated twisting his wrist so Arthur could see little white flakes drift through the water as the dome was swirled around.

"And this came from where?" Arthur asked leaning back into his chair.

"I made it up," Merlin replied eagerly, "I mean I do have a lot of time to think between masters sometimes."

Arthur suppressed a smile, "Why am I not surprise you came up with something like that."

"Hey, its really fun," Merlin replied pulling the globe back to his chest.

"I'm sure it is for simple minds," Arthur replied smirking.

"That's not.." Merlin starting to protest, before one of the horses whinnied loudly poring at the ground, cutting him off. Arthur turned in his chair to face the door as a tentative knock was heard. He turned back to Merlin waving his hand at him. Merlin glared at him but vanished along with everything else he had conjured.

"Enter," Arthur ordered.

A Guard, one different from the night before stepped through.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Sire, but I thought I heard horses?" He said warily looking at the empty room, and then blushed when he realized the prince was still in his bedclothes. "I wanted to check everything was alright," He finished quickly averting his eyes.

"As you can see everything is fine and as you can see there are no horses, you may go," Arthur dismissed him pompously turning back to his breakfast.

"Yes Sire," The guard bowed and exited hastily to stand back at his post, whispering to his companion standing to the other side of the door to assure him everything was fine and there were no horses.

Arthur sighed, quickly finishing off his breakfast and stepped behind the dressing screen to don his training clothes laid out by George while he slept. Picking up his new freshly polished armor and sword, he took the bundle over to the table and set it down. Staring at it sitting there, he wished he hadn't dismissed his manservant. It was his spare set of armor, since his good set was lost along with all his other supplies and horse and he was not use to putting it on. He looked down at his chest, picking up the medallion and drew it over his head placing it on the table next to his armor. It wasn't something he could wear while training.

He slowly shrugged into his chain mail and tunic, and started to buckle every armor plate in place. He was just finished buckling his wrist guard and picked up his gloves when a knock came at his door.

"Enter," he intoned turning to the door as it opened at his voice. Leon stepped through bowing his head in respect. He wore only his training clothes, not his armor having lost it with Arthur's. His sword however was buckled securely at his hip.

"Sire, I wish to speak to you about yesterday," Leon requested his gaze moving from Arthur to the medallion on the table sitting innocently next to Arthur's sword.

"I have been expecting you would," Arthur said beckoning Leon further into the room, away from the door.

Arthur moved to the table and picked up the medallion.

"Have you found a way to destroy it, Sire?" Leon asked moving to stand beside Arthur.

"There is no way to destroy it," Arthur replied curling his fingers around metal disc, "And I can't neutralize it either."

"What are you planning to do with it? Have you told the King?" Leon asked concerned.

"As long as it is in my possession and no one else becomes aware of it, it cannot be used against Camelot." Arthur stated, "And that includes informing the King."

"But that's treason?" Leon pulled back disapprovingly.

Arthur let out a breath turning away from his Knight, "I know, but if my father finds out about this, I shudder to think what length's he will go to destroy it, and how it will effect to Kingdom." He turned looking Leon in the eye, "I have no intension to use it for myself."

"I did not think that you would Sire," Leon quickly assured him, "But what makes you think the King could not find away to destroy it?"

"I forced the Genie to tell me, he said it has no weakness" Arthur replied eyes hard.

"You have spoken to him then," Leon wanted to confirm.

"Yes I have, he is not a threat to the Kingdom in my hands, but if any of our enemy's were to gain this medallion, we could not stand against them." Arthur confirmed gravely.

Leon nodded, "I trust your judgment My Lord, but I do not trust the word of a magical being."

"If you trust my judgment, then you will trust me when I say he did not lie to me." Arthur answered full of conviction.

"Of course my Lord," Leon replied confident in his Prince.

"I'll find away to make it more secure, but for today I'll keep it lock in here," Arthur said moving over to his small chest of draws next to his bed and opening the top draw. He placed the medallion carefully inside and slid it closed, locking it securely. He walked back over to Leon placing the key on his belt.

"Shall we go?" he said picking up his sword and gesturing towards the door.

"Yes, Sire your knights will be waiting," Leon said following Arthur out the door.

GENIE

Arthur was walking across the courtyard after leaving his knights sweaty from training when George, his manservant rushed from the castle skidding to a halt in front of him.

"My Lord, my Lord," he panted, bowing hastily and blurted, " I went into your room to clean and set out your lunch and everything was already clean, someone else was in your room."

Arthur frowned, taking a second to understand his manservant's garble, then started forward walking quickly up the steps and into the castle leaving his manservant to gain his breath behind him.

Be hastened through the castle, as princes do not run, unless a damsel was in distress of course, and burst through his chamber doors. He swung them shut behind him just as quickly when he saw what the problem was.

Merlin was lounging on his freshly made bed eating the lunch George had brought up for Arthur.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Arthur demanded storming over to his bed.

"Well," Merlin started, sitting up against the pillows and putting the plate beside him, "You left me here all by myself, and I decided I didn't want to spend my time in a pig sty you call your room. So I cleaned up a little. Then your stick in the mud manservant brought in lunch, then ran out so quickly I helped myself."

"My manservant had better not have seen you." Arthur said snatching his plate, "And stop eating my food, you don't even need it."

"You could always wish me not to do it you know," Merlin said in challenge.

"Don't make me," Arthur growled moving over to the table and slamming the plate down and placing both hands down supporting his weight on its edge.

Merlin watched him warily, then realizing Arthur wasn't going to do anything, slid off the bed to stand behind him, "So going to wish for anything yet?" Merlin asked innocently.

"No I'm bloody well not!" Arthur roared whipping around, to find Merlin gone and a tentative George looking around his door.

"Have you found the culprit my Lord," He asked cautiously stepping into the room.

"It was one of the chamber maids," Arthur snapped stepping away from the table, "Now help me off with my armor."

"Yes, Sire," George replied meekly moving over Arthur and starting to unbuckle his armor, "but I'll have to speak to the chamber maids, they should not be doing my job."

"What ever you say," Arthur muttered.

GENIE

The next week was horrible for Arthur. Merlin was constantly insisting he had to wish for something, coming up with more and more ridiculous ideas. Each time he gave him an example, someone noticed and started asking questions. Rumors were spreading throughout the castle about the strange noises from his room and his angry unexplained outbursts. George was starting to crack, not being able to find out who it was that was cleaning Arthur's room, or taking away Arthur's plates or stealing his polishing clothes. And to make matters worse his father had found out and questioned him about it. What was even worst was the visit from Gaius and his not so subtle questions about Arthur's mental health.

He was at the end of his rope. He couldn't handle it anymore. He had to wish for something, just enough to make Merlin stop, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew once he made a wish he maybe tempted to do it again and be couldn't allow him self to abuse the power he now possessed. Couldn't allow him self to go against his father and the laws of Camelot.

He had refused even to wish to curb Merlin's antics, he couldn't bring himself to go against his own principles by forcing someone, even a mythical being, with magic.

But then the perfect idea came to him, one that should keep Merlin occupied and him very happy. It came to him when George came to him once again, fretting about the state of his room, also apparently at the end of his rope.

Once he had dismissed the man he sat down in his chair in front of the fire, medallion in hand. Slowly he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface and Merlin appeared in front of him looking disgruntled.

"I was having a really nice nap you know," he said flicking his wrist, dragging a chair over so he could sit down, "Do you want a wish now."

"Actually I do," Arthur said cheerfully.

"Really?" Merlin asked perking up, "What is it?"

Arthur smiled twirling the medallion between his finger, "I have decided, since you seem to be good at cleaning my room and eating all my food, I'm going to give you a job."

Merlin frowned, "Oh and what would that be?"

"I wish you to be my manservant." Arthur replied grinning.

"Wait, what?" Merlin exclaimed jumping to his feet, "What about George, isn't he your manservant?"

"You're a genie, it isn't your place to question wishes, and he got a new job, so.." Arthur replied prompting him.

Merlin stared at him incredulously.

"You should be glad to grant this wish, at least it gives you something to do." Arthur continued.

Merlin still hadn't moved.

"Any day now Merlin."

"You can't be serious," Merlin said finally, "Me a manservant."

"I am very serious, I wish for you to be my manservant. That way you can stop trying to make me wish for something and people will stop thinking I'm yelling at myself," Arthur explained studying his nails.

Merlin snorted at that, "Ok but just to remind you once I grant this wish you can't undo it."

"I know that, so grant me my wish." Arthur replied pompously.

"Very well," Merlin said bring up his hand, "Wish granted."

He clicked his fingers together and a bright light filled the room forcing Arthur to avert his eyes. Once it had subsided he turned back to see Merlin standing before him minus the glowing skin and the pointed ears in shabby servant garb. His eyes were no longer golden but a steel blue colour and the tattoos had paled to blend in with his skin.

"Tada," He said dryly holding out his hands, "Manservanty enough for you?"

Arthur grinned, "Perfect," he said.

GENIE

AN: Please review, I would love to hear your opinions on my story. Also if anyone is an artist reading this and wants to draw a picture of Genie Merlin I would love to see it. I would draw one myself, but I can't draw. :P

Part 2 – Merlin the Genie, turned manservant.

Gwen, Morgana and Gaius will be in the next chapter so don't fret.


	2. Part 2

Merlin x Arthur

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or anything related to it, or anything in this story that just happens to resemble Disney's Aladdin.

Warnings: explicit sexual content, MalexMale (will be a warning before the scene).

Also very first sex scene I have ever written so I hope you enjoy it.

Rated: NC17

Genie

Part 2

It was not bloody perfect. Arthur did not know anyone could be so incompetent or useless until he had made Merlin his manservant. Not only had he not cleaned his chambers, he had failed to polish his armour and couldn't seem to bring his breakfast, lunch or dinner on time. His clothes were not laid out and he had not woken him up either, which meant he was late for a council session without proper attire or his breakfast.

His father was furious with him, the council members were muttering about him being a spoilt lay about and Morgana was laughing at him. He was in the blackest mood of his life and Merlin was on his radar.

He stormed through the castle scattering servants and courtesans as he headed towards his room.

"Merlin!" he yelled slamming the door to his chambers open and closed behind him.

Merlin looked up from picking up one of Arthur's shirts from the floor.

"You wanted something Sire?" he asked a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Where the hell have you been?" Arthur growled.

"Here, sire," Merlin replied mildly standing straight and draping the shirt over his arm.

"You weren't here this morning when I needed you!" Arthur yelled, "I was late because of you and now my father doesn't think I take my role as prince seriously."

"You didn't summon me," Merlin said nodding to the medallion Arthur now wore around his neck.

"You're my manservant, I shouldn't need to summon you!" Arthur growled slamming his fist in the table.

"You never specified that," Merlin replied trying to suppress a smirk as he moved to pick up Arthur's bedclothes.

"I never," Arthur spluttered angrily, "I wished you to be my manservant, you should perform all your duties to the best of your ability, this, this is not the best."

"You wished for me to be your manservant, Arthur. You never wished for me to be good at it," Merlin said keeping his face straight, but the humorous glint in his eyes gave him way.

"What!" Arthur screamed, "You little, I excepted you to clean like you did when you were messing with George and do everything else to the same efficiency."

"But I can't use magic in Camelot, its band remember," Merlin informed him.

"You're a bloody genie, why the hell are you following rules?!" Arthur snarled, "You didn't before."

"Now I'm your manservant, I must follow the rules my employer lives under," Merlin replied fussing with the clothes over his arm.

"I gave you the job to keep you occupied," Arthur continued, "I assumed you would be glad I did."

"See that's the problem with oral contracts," Merlin replied calmly turning to pick up a sock off Arthur's desk, "Too many assumptions."

"What are you saying?" Arthur demanded eyes narrowing.

Merlin turned back to him, "As your genie, I am the contract holder and therefore am free to interpret it how I see fit."

"You mean I had to specify everything I wanted from you in the wish?!" Arthur questioned furiously.

"Yes, you did," Merlin replied smile tugging on his lips, "I had a master once who used to give me written wishes, made me very good with loop holes."

Arthur spluttered trying to find the words, "You, you, I want you to be a bloody good manservant!"

"Sorry," Merlin said straightening Arthur's writing implements, "You can't alter wishes, it's a rule, and I did warn you."

Arthur literally growled, "Guards!" he screamed and the two standing outside his door, who hadn't heard anything they swear, rushed in, "Put him in the stocks!" he ordered pointing at Merlin who dropped everything he was carrying to the floor.

"Now that's a little uncalled for," Merlin said as the guards wrapped strong brushing hands around his upper arms.

"As my manservant you are to be punished like one," Arthur growled at him as he was dragged off.

"How long for?" Merlin asked over his shoulder, not really worried.

Arthur slammed the door in his face.

GENIE

Morgana sauntered down the corridor towards Arthur's room, raising an eyebrow as she watched the guards drag Arthur's new manservant in the direction of the courtyard.

Reaching the door, she knocked loudly then opened it without waiting a response.

"I see you've already gotten rid of your new manservant," Morgana declared marching in and surveying the state of the room.

Arthur scolded up at her from his chair, "No, I sent him to the stocks, he needed to learn some manners."

Morgana smirked making her way over the table, "I'm surprised you have lasted this long, two day's its been hasn't it."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that?"

"You, having George wait on you hand and foot, doing everything for you while you play around with your knights," Morgana replied trailing her fingers over tabletop, coming away smudged with dust.

"I'm the Prince Morgana, it does come with some privileges," Arthur replied indignantly, "I'm sure you won't survive very long without Gwen."

"I'm sure Gwen wouldn't leave me over not being able to find out who my rooms had been cleaned by, she would more then likely appreciate the help," Morgana smiled looking at Arthur whose frown deepened.

"I knew who was cleaning my rooms, and I informed George of the fact. He chose to leave on his own. I arranged another job for him," Arthur informed her.

"How many menservants is that now?" Morgana asked sweetly fiddling with the empty cup left on the table, "I had thought George would have been perfect for you, so much the boot licker."

"George was a good servant, and I only had two before him," Arthur replied defensively.

"The last one you had ran away to be a farmer because you started throwing knives at him," Morgana accused him.

Arthur scoffed, "He was holding a target, it was practise."

"You could have killed him, just to entertain your knights," Morgana said voice rising.

"I hit only what I intend to," Arthur defended tapping the table with his fingers.

"It would have taken only one slip," Morgana continued not backing down.

"I don't slip," Arthur replied rubbing his thumb over his dirty fingers, " Why are you here anyway?"

"After this morning I had to see if the rumours were true," Morgana said looking straight at Arthur.

"What rumours might those be?" Arthur asked turning to look over at the window.

"That the only reason you are putting up with your new manservant's 'manners' is because you're shagging him." Morgana stated bluntly.

Arthur's head whipped back around, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"From Gwen, who heard it from the maids, who heard it from the guards," Morgana told him, "The whole castle has heard about the strange noises coming from your room and the mysterious cleaning escapade that sent George packing. But one of the guards, who will remain unnamed, heard your voice along with someone else's that sound suspiciously like your new manservant Merlin. When he opened your door to make sure you were alright, he found you half dressed struggling to pull a shirt over your head."

Arthur looked down, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He recalled the incident. Merlin had accosted him while he was trying to dress with ideas about what clothes he could wish for. When the guard had knocked, Merlin had vanished along with his clothes, leaving Arthur in his under garments. The guard had entered before he could properly cover up.

"I'm surprised at you Morgana, believing everything you hear," Arthur answered trying to keep his voice calm.

"So you don't deny it?" Morgana asked eyebrow rasing.

"Of course I do," Arthur replied looking up and explained, "I don't know what that guard, or everyone else was hearing but no one but me was in my chambers any of those times. I made Merlin my manservant because he was the man who helped my knights and I escape from Adrian's castle."

Morgana lips twitched up wards, "You would think he would be more grateful."

"I thought he would be," Arthur said pompously.

"Did you even ask if he wanted to be your manservant?" Morgana asked him interested.

"No," Arthur confessed after a pause, then added, "It was a reward."

"You think making him clean up your dirty socks is a reward?" Morgana questioned indicating the clothing Merlin dropped earlier, accusing laughter in her voice, "That's only something Uthur would do."

"It doesn't matter now, he has the job and he will just have to learn to deal with it and do it properly," Arthur dismissed the issue arrogance finding its way into his voice.

"Before you throw him in the dungeons or have him executed for his attitude you mean," Morgana accused.

Arthur looked her straight in the eye, "I would never consider either of those as an option to make Merlin treat me with respect," and added smile playing on his lips just thinking about it, "I have other way to make him do his job."

"Like throwing him in the stocks for a day you mean," Morgana replied smirking, "You really think that will work, humiliating him. He seems too proud to give in to that."

Arthur smiled, "We'll if that doesn't work I can always make him my practice dummy."

"I'm sure beating him with a blunt weapon will work wonders," Morgana teased, then moved the subject on, "but you really will have to do something about it soon or Uther will have your head, because you know it will be you he blames for not being ready on time, whether its your manservant's fault or not. Though he would blame Merlin if you sent him to apologise for you," She finished smirking.

"Even I wouldn't do that Morgana," Arthur defended himself.

Morgana smiled and turned towards the door ignoring his last words, "I better go, must attend to Lady Julia, since she has been so kind to visit us."

"You will tell people the rumours are false won't you Morgana," Arthur demanded as she opened the door.

"Don't worry Arthur," She said drawing out her words, "I'll tell Gwen and she can pass along the message."

Morgana slipped out the door before Arthur could say anymore.

Arthur let out a breath, it seemed Merlin's antics got him in more trouble then he thought, but at least in seemed his wish had stopped anyone from asking the question of where Merlin had suddenly appeared from.

GENIE

Merlin found him self, for the first time in his immortal life, being pelted with rotten vegetables. It was not pleasant. As a genie he never really had to deal with humans other then his masters, usually he spent most of his time inside the medallion, waiting to me summoned to grant another wish. He still wasn't sure what to make of Arthur. No other master had treated him like he did. Most saw him as a possession, something to get them all their worldly desires. Arthur on the other hand happened to think he already had everything he could want, and had no use for him. But he would not leave his medallion to be found by anyone else because it could be used against Camelot. Which to Merlin was understandable, I mean he was the Prince and everything, but it was still frustrating. So now he was the prat's manservant and currently being pelted by rotten vegetables. Merlin really wanted to send the vegetables hurling back at the peasants gaining so much enjoyment from throwing them at him, but refrained. Breaking his master's wish in anyway was not something he could do even if he wanted to. And causing Arthur's father to lop off his head after being accused of sorcery was definitely breaking his wish, even if it wouldn't actually kill him.

Merlin kept his head down enduring the humiliation, listening to the giggling peasant children. He looked up however when there was a pause in splattering vegetables, it seem they had run out and were off to find some more.

Merlin sighed and with the stock limited vision he looked around the market and saw a shy caramel skinned girl standing next to one of the stalls looking in his direction, holding an basket full of crumpled silk gowns. He recognised her as one of the castle maids.

Giving a little wave with one of his shackled hands, he smiled at her encouragingly and she moved forward slowly, coming to a stop in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Gwenevere, Lady Morgana's maid. I thought I should introduce myself, you know since your Arthur's new manservant and all. You are still his manservant aren't you?" She said showing an underlying confidence.

Merlin stuck out his hand as far as it could go and Gwen shook it with her free hand, "Hi I'm Merlin, its nice to meet you. And yes I am unfortunately still his manservant, he just can't get rid of me," Merlin smiled jesting.

"I'm sorry, its just since your in the stocks and all I wasn't sure he hadn't sacked you. I'm mean not that your not a good manservant or anything its just," Gwen replied babbling a little.

Merlin smiled, he liked her, "No, no it's ok, I'm rubbish. I'm sure you've seen the state of Arthur's clothing and armour lately."

"I'm sure you'll get better, I mean you've only been a manservant for two days," Gwen assured him then paused, "Why are you his manservant?"

"I'm not really sure," Merlin replied eyebrows lowering, "The prat just decided it was a good idea."

Gwen stared at him incredulously, "You can't call Prince Arthur that. If the king heard you you'd be in the dungeon's for sure."

"But that's what he is," Merlin almost whined.

"He's not that bad you know, he maybe a ruff and tumble type but he does care," Gwen said voice slightly dreamy.

"He's a horrible bully that no one stands up to," Merlin replied looking up at her seriously.

Gwen opened her mouth to protest then shut it lowering her eyes, "He really is, isn't he," she admitted, then looked up, "but that doesn't seem to worry you does it, you stand up to him, and everyone says you two are you know," Gwen finished a blush creeping onto her features.

Merlin frowned and asked curiously, "We are..?"

Gwen blushed even more, "You know together, in bed doing you know."

He clicked to what she was trying to say eyes widening, "Oh no way in the seven depth of hell would I get into bed with that prat," He exclaimed.

Gwen stepped back a little startled, "Oh I'm so sorry, I, its just the castle maids have been gossiping and the guards saw Arthur and him hiring you. Not that you would get the job that way of course, I mean I wouldn't think," Gwen babbled again.

Merlin grinned up at her amused by her innocence, "It's ok I'm not upset at you, just the thought of Arthur and I," Merlin stuck out his tongue.

"I know right," Gwen smiled relieved Merlin wasn't mad.

"Yeah Arthur wouldn't have a chance with all this," Merlin grinned cheekily.

"No I meant," Gwen started then stopped when she the expression on Merlin's face, "Um never mind."

Merlin smiled at her, then saw his 'adoring' crowd gathering in prime throwing position with full baskets, "It seems my ah fames have returned," Merlin said gesturing to the peasant children.

"If you need any help with your duties just ask," Gwen offered quickly scampering out of the children's line of fire.

"Thanks," Merlin called after her waving as she disappeared in the direction of the castle laundry, then ducked his head to avoid a rotten tomato to the face.

GENIE

This pattern repeated itself many more times over the next few weeks. Merlin would be rude and insolent and Arthur would get mad and throw him in the stocks for a half a day. The only upside for Arthur was that Merlin's performance of his duties were improving. It was only up to the point where people stopped asking why Arthur wasn't firing him, but it gave Arthur some hope. The main problem however was if Arthur asked any other servant to do any of Merlin's duties that he had 'forgotten' to do they ended up involved in some sort of freak accident. So far no one had been injured badly, or killed, but it was only a matter of time. When he had confronted Merlin he had told him it was apart of his wish. By wishing Merlin to be his manservant he had ensured that only Merlin could perform the duties required of a manservant and asking anyone else to perform them was seen as an attempt on his part to break the wish. Arthur demanded he change it since he was the genie, but Merlin informed him with actual sincere regret that in this instance it was out of his power to do so, as it was woven into the very magic of the wish and he to was bound by the same rules.

So Arthur had stopped asking other servants to do Merlin's 'forgotten' chores and had started to do them himself to the surprise of most of the castle. Luckily the magic of the wish didn't try to prevent him from polishing his own armour, or saddling his own horse.

After two weeks of this though, Arthur had had enough and decided he needed to find out more information about Genies. Hopefully with more information he could find a way to force Merlin to actually be a good Manservant.

The only person he knew, however that might know anything about them was Gaius, who just happened to still be worried about his mental state. But then Arthur thought that might work to his advantage.

So on a sunny afternoon after sword practice Arthur slowly made his way up the steps to Gaius' tower. He was feeling slightly naked without the now constant weight of the medallion hanging around his neck, but he didn't want Merlin to know about this little visit.

He knocked at the heavy wooden door and waited for Gaius' answering 'Enter'.

"Ah, Prince Arthur, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, I hope there isn't any injuries?" Gaius greeted looking up from his workbench and placing down his eyeglass.

"No Gaius, I just wanted to ask you something," Arthur replied moving further into the room.

"Anything Sire, I'll do my best to answer," Gaius said gesturing for Arthur to have a seat at his table.

"What do you know about genies?" Arthur asked getting straight to the point taking the offered seat and looking up at Gaius expectantly.

Gaius' eyebrows rose, "Genies, Sire. What makes you ask about them?"

"No reason," Arthur replied mildly looking to the window then back at Gaius, "Just over heard someone talking about them and thought I should find out more."

"I see," Gaius breathed moving over to his books, picking up his eyeglass and shuffling through them looking for the right one and finding it, " I don't have much on Genie's I'm afraid Sire," Gaius informed him moving over to the table and placing the book on it before taking his seat.

He slowly flicked through the pages, his eyeglass raised so he could read the elegant curling script, "Ah here it is," he said leaning further over the text and smoothing down the page.

Arthur leaned over to get a better look, "What does it say?"

"Mostly just basic information," Gaius said scanning the page, "That they

are magical creatures bound to an object. They must grant the holder of the object any wish they desire, as long as they have possession of it. Genie's are mischievous or malicious in nature and manipulate any wish granted in ways to inconvenience or cause injury or death to their masters, so they are not to be trusted."

"Already figured that bit out," Arthur muttered and Gaius paused looking up at him, "Um anything else?" he asked to cover.

"They are immortal and the object they are tied to is indestructible due to the high concentration of magic it contains," Gaius continued looking back at the page.

"Does it say anything about how they are made?" Arthur asked suddenly having an idea.

Gaius leaned back in his chair placing his eyeglass on the open page, "The book doesn't give any details, just that they are born from the magic's in certain objects combining with astral magic's."

"But you know something, don't you Gaius, the book has it wrong?" Arthur prompted him curiosity peaked.

"Yes it does, but Sire," he replied looking Arthur in the eye, "I must ask you never to repeat this information, it would not be good for people to think it is possible to create something that could grant their every wish."

"Its ok Gaius, what you tell me won't leave this room. I have no intention of letting anyone get a hold of a genie," Arthur answered a strong conviction in his voice.

"Very well," Gaius said gravely leaning back over his book, " I have heard that Genie's are actually created through an ancient ritual that must be performed by a magic user of immense power. I do not know how it works or what's involved but I am quiet positive it would include some sort of sacrifice."

"So it's magic at its most evil," Arthur replied looking grim.

"Yes, but it is said the sacrifice becomes the genie, and depending on their human soul, they become either malicious or mischievous," Gaius explained seriously.

"So Genie's are originally human?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed gravely, "As far as I know some may as well have volunteered for the ritual. The power a genie possesses is greater then any known being on earth, and they are fully immortal, nothing can kill them."

"But they are imprisoned in what ever object they are bound to and forced to do their masters bidding," Arthur stated looking down at the table.

"That is why I'm sure most were forced into it," Gaius confirmed shutting the book.

"Is there anyway to know how many genie's are out there?" Arthur asked a little worried.

"It is hard to say," Gaius said standing, "But it is unlikely there are many, the ritual is very complex and prone to failure. I fear most who have tried it have died in the attempt, completely drained of their magic."

Arthur frowned standing as well, " Thank you Gaius, you have given me a lot to think about."

"It is no trouble Sire, if you wish for any thing else do not hesitate to ask," Gaius offered picking up the book and moving back to his bookshelf.

Arthur nodded and made his way out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He was a little relieved Merlin seemed to be a mischievous Genie not a malicious one, so at least he wasn't out to actually kill anyone. But now he had some questions to ask him.

GENIE

Arthur found Merlin in his chambers half heartedly polishing his armour.

"Merlin," Arthur drawled in greeting moving to slouch in his favourite chair.

"Arthur," Merlin replied automatically, not looking up.

Arthur studied his genie slash manservant for a moment then leaned forward in his chair, "How old are you?"

Merlin looked up a little surprised, "Um 502," then looked muttered counting on his fingers, "Yeah, 502."

"So you were born 502 years ago?" Arthur wanted to confirm.

"Yeah, that's kind of how it works," Merlin replied sarcastically turning back to his polishing.

"How many masters have you had and how many have died because of your wishes?" Arthur continued his questions.

Merlin sighed and put down his cloth, "Playing twenty questions are we, I've had 27 masters, not including you and most lost me while they were still alive, because someone stole my medallion from them. Some were killed to get it and only two were killed because of a wish I granted them. One I mentioned before."

Merlin turned to fiddle with the strap on Arthur's armour, "Anything else?"

"How did you become a genie?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's head jerked up in surprise. He looked at Arthur searching, "Why are you asking me that, and why do you even think I wasn't born a genie?"

"Answer the question Merlin, Gaius told me all genie's were human once, and you still have to tell me the truth. I want to know the whole story," Arthur demanded.

Merlin stared at him, Arthur stared back.

Merlin took a breath unable to hold out any longer, "Fine, you want to know everything, the whole truth."

"Yes everything," Arthur replied.

"I became a genie to save my mother…" Merlin began.

Ealdor

_Four hundred and eighty four years ago_

_Merlin rushed home, he had just managed to use his magic to lift an entire tree, roots and all and wanted to tell his mother. His magic had been getting stronger everyday and now he felt like he could take on the whole world. He didn't know why he had his gifts, but it didn't bother him. His mother was always proud of him when he did something with his magic, even if she worried he'd get caught. If he did and anyone from the king's court found out he would be dragged away to serve in the army. He would never see Ealdor or his mother again. But he couldn't stop himself from using his magic, even if he was at risk. It was as natural to him as breathing._

_He stopped for a moment at the edge of the forest to gaze out at his village, it wasn't much, just a group of thatched roofed, low stone buildings in the middle of haphazardly ploughed fields. But it was home and Merlin smiled._

_He ran across the fields waving at the people he past and skidded to a halt in front of his door. His mum should be at home by now preparing dinner. Stepping into the gloom of the simple house he called out to his mother. When she didn't answer he moved further into the only room partitioned only by a Hessian curtain hanging down the middle, perhaps she was down at old Mrs Says house helping her with her sewing still. _

_As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he noticed one of his mothers bowls on the floor at his feet. He stooped down to pick it up and saw something that made his blood freeze. _

"_Mother," He cried pushing past the curtain, falling to his knees at her side. She was laid out on the floor, face flushed and eyes closed. He shook her desperately trying to wake her. Tears he hardly noticed feel down his cheeks, " Help" he yelled trying to get someone's attention, "Help!" he tried louder._

_After what felt like forever one of the young village men burst through the door halting at the sight of Merlin kneeling over his mother._

"_We need the Elder," he yelled moving back towards the door. More of the villagers were gathering and Will, Merlin's best friend pushed through to get into the house._

"_Merlin what's happening," He demanded concerned, then paused seeing Hunith on the floor. He quickly kneeled next to Merlin and saw Hunith's chest rise and fall just slightly. _

"_She's still breathing," he said clutching at Merlin's arm._

"_She can't die, I can't lose her," He babbled._

_One of the older men stepped up to them concern written all over his face, "We should get her on the bed," He said gesturing for the other men to move up to help him._

_Will nodded looking up at him. Carefully he pulled Merlin to his feet and over to one side supporting him as the village men lifted Hunith on to the only bed in the house gently laying her on her back. Merlin quickly went back to her side and clutched her still hand in his._

_The rest of the worried crowd parted as the hunched village elder slowly made her way into the dimness of the house. _

"_You'll have to move him out of here so I can work," Her gravely voice was low as she placed her herb bag on the table. _

_Will nodded and moved over to Merlin, gently taking his shoulders, "Come on Merlin, you need to let Mayna work."_

_Merlin was in too much shock to protest and went quietly. _

_Half an hour later, as the sun was beginning to set, Hunith was still in a bad state. She had woken briefly and spoken to the Elder before falling unconscious once more, but the Elder said she was not likely to wake again and Merlin should prepare for the worst. _

_The illness had come quickly, sapping all of his mother's strength and even with all the magic in the world he could do nothing. He knew no spells to stop her dying, nor would him willing his magic cure her. He was helpless. Will and the rest of the villages kept him feed and alive as he sat vidual at his mothers bedside, not even leaving it to sleep. _

_On the second night of Hunith's illness an old woman came into the village looking for food and shelter after a long day's travel. She heard about his mother and went to see for herself. She proclaimed she was a healer and thought she could help Hunith._

_But as the Elder had already said, no medicine could cure the illness eating away at Hunith's body. Merlin begged the woman, for anything any way he could cure her saying in his desperation he would pay anything to save her._

_The woman, looking around, beckoned Merlin to her. He bent his head to meet her and she whispered in his ear. She told him of a place, beyond the misty mountains, near the Great Seas of Meredor. A place called the isle of the blessed. A place that could be his mother's salvation. _

_The old woman then left. It took Merlin 5 minutes to collect a meagre amount of food and steal the village's only horse, leaving Will to watch over his mother. _

_Two days later he arrived at the edge of a lake, where a small boat was moored to a small jetty. He looked out over the horizon and saw a dark mass peaking out of the fog, It was the isle he was looking for. _

_Without pause he climbed into the boat and willed it across the water. Climbing out at the isle's shore he became more wary as he weaved his way through the haunting ruins. Reaching a grassed courtyard he paused looking at his surroundings then slowly made his way towards the central alter. _

"_Hello," he called quietly unsure of if he had made the right choice._

"_Hello," came an answer drawn from the plump lips of a woman in red appearing out of the mist._

_Merlin jumped back startled, "I'm Merlin," he said determination to save his mother over riding fear, "I have come for a cure for my mother."_

"_I am Nimueh," the woman replied a sultry smile make its way on to her painted lips, "And you have come to the right place."_

"_So you can cure my mother?" Merlin demanded all fear forgotten._

"_Yes I can, but you will have to do something for me in return," she replied gliding closer to him._

"_I'll do anything," Merlin desperate in his response._

"_Very well, follow me," Nimueh said beckoning him to follow._

_Merlin shadowed her as she led him through twists and turned into a more intact part of the ruins and a room. He hardly noticed the stone walls lined with jars of unidentifiable substances having eyes only for the large cauldron in the centre of the room that Nimueh was leading him to. _

"_Stand here," Nimueh said stopping him in his tracks as she moved closer to the cauldron. Merlin watched as she lit the flames with a word and flick of her wrist then filled the cauldron with water the same way. _

"_You're a witch," Merlin breathed._

_She nodded then started to flit around the room gradually adding ingredients to the cauldron muttering words under her breath. Quickly the water began to boil and let off sparks, the spell becoming more potent. As the last ingredient was added Nimueh stood over the boiling liquid, chanting words as more and more sparks and flashes rose from the pot. There was a flash of light and Nimueh stepped back from the cauldron._

"_Your mother is cured," she declared._

"_What, really," Merlin asked hopefully a little confused, "How can you know?"_

"_Come, I will show you," Nimueh beckoned him to a table sitting in the corner of the room, supporting an elegant stone basin filled with water. She muttered a few words and the interior of his house appeared in the liquid. He leaned over the bowl and saw his mother sitting up in bed looking around in bewilderment, Will was at her side relief written all over his face. Merlin smiled for the first time in 4 days. _

"_Thank you, thank you so much," Merlin gushed rapping his arms around himself, " You have no idea what this means to me."_

_Nimueh smiled a sly smile, "Now it is time for you to do something for me."_

"_Anything," Merlin said looking at Nimueh, "I'll do anything for you for saving my mother."_

_Nimueh's smile widened, "Then come this way, I have a ritual I need your help with, you are a warlock are you not."_

"_Yes," Merlin replied too elated about his mother to ask what the ritual would entail and followed her to another room larger then the last eagerly._

_As they entered Merlin saw that the smooth stone floor was covered in ancient symbols arranged in a circle around a smaller circle of the same symbols in the centre of the room._

"_Just take this medallion," she said handing Merlin a plain metal disc attached to a silver chain, " and stand in the middle of the circle."_

_Merlin nodded and made his way slowly to the centre, he could not read any of the symbols but he recognised them as magic in origin._

"_Anything else you want me to do?" He asked her stopping in the spot she indicated._

"_No that's fine, you are just the person I needed for this," She replied moving to the northern point of the circle, "You see most people don't know but this ritual requires a powerful magic user as the sacrifice for it to work."_

"_What?!" Merlin exclaimed hearing only the word sacrifice, and tried to move from the circle, but his legs would not follow his orders._

"_You did say you would do anything," Nimeuh smiled activating the spell. _

"The last thing I felt before I died was pure magic ripping through my body, then I woke up as a genie, with Nimeuh as my master. I never say my mother again," Merlin said finishing his tale sorrow evident in his whole being, "I found out later that Nimeuh cursed my mother, that's why she became ill. The old lady who told me about the isle was her in disguise as well."

"You fell right into her trap didn't you?" Arthur said softly.

Merlin nodded sadly looking away, "I did."

"And the reason you'll have magic if I free you is because you were a warlock when you were human," Arthur wanted to confirm.

"Yes, I was born with my magic," Merlin replied gaze unfocused.

Arthur bowed his head, "You never chose to be a genie."

"No I didn't want any of this," Merlin whispered a tear slipping down his cheek then looked to Arthur angrily wiping at his cheek and stood from his chair, "So what are you going to do with that information?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Arthur whispered and rose from his chair. He vanished out the door without saying another word.

GENIE

Over the next few days Arthur doesn't see Merlin at all and he was grateful for it, even if he couldn't yell at him for his breakfast being cold. The medallion, he kept locked in his room not wanting to provoke any chance he may run into the genie. He didn't know what he was going to say to Merlin when he inevitably had to see him again, the pain he must have gone through over saving his mother then having her ripped away so suddenly. Having never known his mother, Arthur could not begin to understand how that pain would have affected him. Instead he contemplated on how to treat Merlin after this new revelation.

He couldn't bring himself to hate Merlin, he never really did in the first place, even if the genie was extremely annoying, but he was a magical being and therefore completely evil in the eyes of his kingdom and his father. Though Merlin was a purely magical being, he didn't seem to wish anyone ill will. He was most definitely annoying, incompetent and manipulative, but he didn't seem evil or hateful in anyway. And after hearing his story, even as a warlock, he wasn't any of those things, more innocent and trusting then anything else.

Truthfully he didn't know what to think. He was brought up taught that magic was bad and should be destroyed. But Merlin, though he wasn't a saint by any means, neither was anyone else, so what justification was there to burn him at the stake just because he was born with magic.

Thinking this way, he knew was treason and as the prince he had to up hold all the laws of Camelot to their fullest extent. That included imprisoning and executing Merlin if he was freed from the medallion. However as a genie he was already imprisoned and mostly under his control and executing him would be pointless since he was immortal and all. So, even if it was a bit of a loophole, Arthur chuckled a little at that, he was not breaking any laws yet. Other then the part where he still had no intention of informing the king.

So in the end, Arthur decided, he would just ignore it, perhaps if he and Merlin came to some sort of mutual understanding he could bring the topic up and ask all the other questions that were spinning around in his head. But for now he would ignore the fact the whole conversation ever happened and treat Merlin exactly how he did before. As a completely incompetent, bumbling fool of a manservant.

GENIE

Two days later was when things started to change.

Arthur was on the side of the training field speaking to one of his younger knights in the finder points of swordplay, after he just beat him within a minute on the field. After dismissing the knight, Tristan, he made his way over to the water barrels. Pausing for a moment he saw a commotion on the outer field. A few of his knights were gathered around a figure, obviously taunting them. Arthur frowned, usually he was the first one to have a go at a passing servant, only in jest of course for a bit of fun, but this time it was Merlin and he really didn't approve. Sure he picked on Merlin, but he was allowed to, he was his manservant and genie after all, his knights most definitely did not have that privilege to do that. Did he say privilege, that's not, he needed to do something.

Arthur strode across the grass plastering a big grin on his face. As he got closer one of his Knight's, Belenor, shoved at Merlin who dropped what ever it was he was carrying in an attempt to keep his balance.

"Ah Merlin," Arthur exclaimed announcing his presence as he reached the group. The knights turned, parting to let their prince through. Merlin looked relatively unharmed and calm, but Arthur could see an irate glint in his eyes. On the ground at his feet was a sack that Arthur happened to know contained his and Leon's new replacement armour. Arthur had left a written order for Merlin to pick it up from the royal blacksmith and bring it to the training fields. He grimaced at its harsh treatment and moved over to Merlin and threw an arm over his shoulders, slightly shielding him from his Knights.

"I see you've all been introduced to my new manservant," Arthur said smiling, patting Merlin on the shoulder, "I asked him to bring mine and Leon's new armour down so we could try it out, but it seems in his clumsiness he has dropped it." he indicated the sack on the ground rasing his eyebrows at them.

The knights looked sheepish, they were well aware Arthur had seen them cause Merlin to drop it, "Belenor, would you take it over to Sir Leon so he can try it on, while I speak with my manservant."

"Of course sire," Belenor replied quickly scooping up the clattering sack and hurried over to where Leon was speaking to one of the older knights.

The other knights quickly dispersed, nodding their heads at Arthur and returning to their training drills.

Arthur swiftly led a bemused Merlin off the training fields.

"You know I could have taken care of that myself," Merlin scolded eyes narrowing at Arthur.

"Now, now Merlin, I had to step in," Arthur chided him, "Otherwise you might have tried to turn them into newts in their sleep or something and I can't have newts as knights."

"That is actually a good idea," Merlin smirked, eyes wary and slipped out from under his arm, "I've never actually turned anyone in to a newt, I think I'll suggest it to my next master."

"What makes you think you'll ever have another master, Merlin." Arthur drawled, shoving him towards the castle, "Now I want my rooms cleaned, my clothes need mending and you have to muck out my horses. Then you have to lie out my best clothes for tonight, I'm having dinner with my father. Or you'll be in the stocks." Arthur ordered him happily.

Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously as he watched Arthur stride back onto the training field throwing orders at his knights, something about keeping their eyes on their opponent.

GENIE

Over the next few days Merlin didn't know what to think. Arthur hadn't once asked him about his passed since that night. He seemed to avoid him for a while, not like Merlin hadn't done the same, but he was afraid of what Arthur would do with the new information he now had. No other master had asked about himself in any way let alone for his whole back story. It had surprised him so much that he found himself telling Arthur everything. He had never told that story to anyone not even to himself. All his time as a genie that memory had become a dark cloud lurking at the backing of his mind. It reminded him all the time why he was what he was. And it was every reason why he tried his best to make his masters lives as miserable as possible. Because they were all greedy bastards who didn't deserve to get their wishes handed to them.

But Arthur was different. He was a complete prat, but Gwen was right, he really did care in his own pompous way. He cared about his people and his knights and he loved his over bearing father. And he still had hardly asked anything of Merlin so far, considering. I mean making him his Manservant was only one wish and he had been making it harder on himself by not using his magic to do his chores, even if it was only to mess with Arthur. He needed to decide what he was going to do now and if he actually wanted Arthur to be his master.

GENIE

Three days later Arthur forced Merlin to come with him on a hunting party. His excuse was he needed a pack mule to carry his weapons and his kills. Merlin was not pleased and grudgingly followed his master and his knights into the forest struggling to keep up while being weighted down by a cross bow, a long spear, an empty sack and a satchel holding their lunch. It wasn't all that heavy but it was extremely awkward to navigate through the trees with the bundle. Half way through the day they had caught absolutely nothing and everyone blamed Merlin, who just happened to drop a spear or step on and snap a branch just as any of the knights were lining up to shoot their prey. Merlin had to suppress a grin. This was way more fun then not doing his chores properly.

Arthur on the other hand was more then frustrated. He should have known Merlin would take joy in making the hunt unsuccessful. So he decided it was time for lunch and took joy in ordering Merlin to do all the work while the knights rested. Merlin grumbled and griped but quickly had lunch prepared for the hungry knights. Even managed to save some for himself. Arthur mumbled something about him not needing it but made no move to take his meal off him.

After lunch was cleared up, by Merlin, they moved off heading back to the castle, using a circle route in the hope that they may catch something on the way. The Knights moved forwards quickly leaving Merlin behind. Arthur slowed his pace to keep his wayward manservant insight. Genie or not he suspected it wouldn't take much for Merlin to become lost in the forest.

"Hurry up Merlin," Arthur yelled leaning against a tree, watching his manservant stumble through the under growth, "I don't have all day.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to carry any thing," Merlin grumbled almost tripping over a protruding root as he reached Arthur then he spoke up sarcastically, "Of course sire, anything for you sire."

Arthur grinned slapping him on the back, "That's the spirit Merlin," he said completely ignoring the sarcasm and turned to continue down the game trail.

He suddenly cried out in surprise as he was thrown forwards and he heard a slight gasp and thump. Arthur quickly regained his bearings, jumping to his feet with his sword in his hand.

He turned to see Merlin's eyes fading from gold into blue and an arrow buried in his chest.

He gaped sword dropping slightly.

"No need to stare," Merlin grimaced gesturing into the trees, "Shouldn't you be doing something about the bandit problem?"

Arthur blinked quickly picking up his sword's tip and carefully made his way into the bushes wary of the bandit's arrows. He spotted a prone foot under the undergrowth and found one of the bandits impaled by his own sword. The surprise on his face indicated it may have leapt from his hand and run him through before he could even utter a sound. He found two more bodies in the same state around the tree he and Merlin had stopped at. They had set up for an ambush but met the unnatural resistance of their own weapons. The last bandit he found was the one with the crossbow, who had been made into a human pincushion by his own arrows. Arthur frowned and made his way back to the tree.

"How is it you can kill four bandits without so much as lifting a finger, but still get hit with an arrow?" Arthur asked pushing a branch aside to reach Merlin's side.

"Just lucky I guess," Merlin grumbled, then grunted, finally succeeded in pulling the arrow from his flesh.

"Couldn't you do that with magic or something?" Arthur asked slightly concerned at the grimace on Merlin's face as he rubbed his chest and climbed to his feet.

"Its more fun that way," Merlin grinned suddenly throwing the arrow to the ground and dropping his hand from his unmarred chest, with nary a tear in his clothes.

Arthur stared at him, "You enjoy pulling arrows from your chest?"

Merlin thought about it for a minute, "No not really, but the look on your face," He laughed pointing at Arthur's expression. Then still smiling he moved to pick up Arthur's hunting gear he had dropped.

Arthur growled at him and strode off in the direction the other knights had taken, "Hurry up Merlin," He yelled over his shoulder.

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed.

GENIE

Later in the evening after Merlin had actually cleared away Arthur's dinner plate, Arthur sat staring at the fire, while Merlin poked at.

"I thought you said you couldn't kill anyone," Arthur mused after some thought about the day.

Merlin looked up from his poking, "I said 'You can't wish anyone dead' but you 'can wish for circumstances that lead to their death'. So yeah I can kill people in round about way's."

"But I didn't wish for you to kill the bandits, I didn't even know they were there," Arthur continued, trying to get his head around the circumstances.

Merlin shrugged, "Its my job isn't it."

"You're my manservant," Arthur frowned.

"Yeah so its my job to keep you alive or something," Merlin replied turning back to poke at the fire.

"But your," Arthur started then stopped at Merlin's expectant expression as he turned to look at him, "Never mind."

Merlin continued his poking.

"You know you'll put the fire out if you keep doing that, "Arthur said, "Then you'll have to light it again."

Merlin huffed and put the poker down turning to Arthur, "Anything else you want me to do then?" Merlin asked.

"No that's all for tonight," Arthur said then murmured, "Thank you."

Merlin smiled and vanished, the Medallion around Arthur's neck heating slightly for a moment.

Arthur shook his head, its no wonder people were gossiping, he thought, he really needed to get Merlin some chambers so he would actually leave through the door at the end of the day.

GENIE

Warning: Slash

Arthur was pleased. Over the past weeks Merlin and he had managed to come to a mutual understanding. Merlin did his chores and gradually got better at them with Gwen's help. He also saved Arthur's life a few times, not that he needed him too thou he would admit he was having a little trouble trying to kill the Gryphon that was terrorising villages until the genie had stepped in.

In return Arthur continued to treat Merlin like his bumbling, idiotic servant, who he shared most of his meals with and made him accompany him on all his quests.

Tonight, however he wanted some alone time and had dismissed Merlin early, who quickly vanished into the medallion.

He had, had little time to himself between training his knights and fixing up any of Merlin's messes, but now he had Merlin sorted he could focus on just his Princely duties, and since he had been performing them from the age of 15 they weren't very hard.

So indulging himself, the prince grabbed a jar of oil from the draw beside his bed and settled himself against the pillows, pushing the covers away. Sighing softly he carefully placed the jar of oil next to him, so it couldn't roll off the bed or spill and started slowly palming himself though his sleep trousers.

He groaned leaning back further into his pillows closing his eyes enjoying the sensation as he member rose under the pressure of his hand.

As his arousal grew he blindly grabbed for the jar of oil. Forcing the cork, he smeared some on his palm and hastily replaced it before sliding his hand down his sleep trousers and moaned as the cool oil touched the heated skin of his cock. Quickly he pushed his trousers down running his thumb over his weeping head, and reached down with his other hand to squeeze and fondle his balls.

Biting back another moan, his hips thrust up into his hand bringing delicious friction to his now pulsing, aching member. He hardly noticed the medallion around his neck heat slightly in his self-induced pleasure. He did however almost topple of the bed in fright as Merlin appeared on his knees next to him.

"Damn it Merlin," his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment he yelled at the genie whose grinning face peered down at him.

"You could always wish for someone to take care of that for you," Merlin smiled motioning towards Arthur's weeping erection.

"The hell I will," Arthur growled moving towards his blankets to cover himself.

Merlin stopped him with a hand on his stomach, pushing him back against the pillows, "Or I could take care of it for you," he purred.

Arthur stared at him surprised and a little curious eyeing the hand resting just above his slick hard cock, "You offer this service to all your masters."

Merlin frowned and sat back on his heals offended, "You really think I would do that?"

"You tell me," Arthur replied crossing his arms over his chest.

A slow smile spread across Merlin's face as he slowly leaned over Arthur, "You're the only one I have offered this to," He said lowering his lips to Arthur's ear, "And you may be a complete prat, but you are a ridiculously attractive one," He admitted in a whisper running the tip of his tongue over the shell of Arthur's ear.

Arthur shivered at the wetness of Merlin's tongue, the sensation travelling straight to his groin. He bit his lip preventing a moan from sliding between his lips and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder pushing him away.

"Why do you want to do this?" he asked needing an answer, "A few weeks ago I was sure you hated me."

Merlin sat back on his heels again, gazing unwaveringly at Arthur, "Because you're the only master I've had that's treated me like a real person, someone who has a purpose more then just granting petty wishes."

Arthur stared at Merlin trying to process the sincere statement.

"Well obviously," was they only thing that came to mind, "But that doesn't explain why you want to have sex with me."

Merlin face lit up in a huge grin, "I already said you were hot, do you want me to stroke your ego even further?"

Arthur smiled toothily stretching, putting all his assets on show, "I suppose that's a good enough reason, but how do you know I'm attracted to you?"

"You do realise you're not as subtle as you think you are when you started staring at my ass after I saved yours from that crazy knight with the snakes," Merlin laughed.

Arthur frowned deflating, "You noticed that."

"Yep," Merlin nodded smiling, "So you interested."

"You're a genie," Arthur said pushing himself on to his elbows, "Can you even have sex?"

"Of course I can, I wouldn't be offering otherwise," Merlin replied a little offended.

"So if you haven't offered yourself to any of your masters how long has it been since you've had sex?" Arthur asked curious.

Merlin blushed at that and looked away, bitting his lip, "Um 485 years ish,"

Arthur's eyebrows rose, "How do you even survive?"

Merlin looked back at Arthur arms crossing over his chest and eyes flashing, "I'm a magical being, and unlike you puny humans I can control my urges."

"Except when it comes to me," Arthur smirked running his hand up his chest.

"Yes," Merlin purred suddenly hovering over Arthur, hands resting either side of his head, "except when it comes to you."

"Damn it Merlin," Arthur whispered, surging upward pressing his lips hungrily against his genie's winding his hands into his hair. Lips, tongues and teeth tangled as the two men devoured each other, both trying to dominate.

Arthur grasped, breaking the kiss as Merlin ground his hips down on to Arthur's still erect dick.

"Fuck Merlin," he growled pushing his hands under Merlin's shirt to grip at his hips to steady them.

Merlin smirked down at him, lips swollen and plump, as his eyes flashed gold and they found themselves stripped of all clothing, the medallion, the only thing left behind.

Arthur returned the smirk as he felt Merlin's bare skin resting against his own and thrust his hips up pushing his throbbing cock between Merlin's pale ass cheeks.

Merlin pitched forward, his erection dragging across Arthur's stomach, as he was forced to grip Arthur's shoulders to steady himself, "Prat," he gasped and descended on Arthur's reddened lips once more, his ass in the air and his hands running down his lovers chest over the cool chain of the medallion, curling his fingers in his chest hairs and around his pink dusted nipples.

Arthur not to be out done wandered his hands over Merlin's back along the dips and rises of his spine and over rounded globes until he found his puckered entrance. Merlin jerked forward again breaking the kiss as Arthur's finger forced its way past the first ring of muscle.

Merlin growled down at him twisting a sensitive nipple between his finger and thumb.

Arthur groaned in response as the pain and pleasure coursed through his body and pushed his finger further into Merlin's searching for the right spot.

"Arthur," Merlin warned as his free hand searched for the forgotten oil jar.

Arthur smile widened as he found the bundle of nerves he was looking for. Watching as Merlin moaned, his breathing increasing as his sweat soaked forehead came to rest on Arthur's shoulder and his hand previously gripping the royal nipple splayed out over the cold disc of the medallion. His hips thrust back onto Arthur's hand encouraging more of the electrifying sensation.

"Fuck Arthur," he breathed hand coming to rest on his prize, "At least use the oil."

"Why don't you make me," Arthur teased, teething at Merlin's ear as he tried to add another finger to the first.

Merlin clenched preventing its entry as he pulled the cork off the jar, pulling his head up.

"Merlin," Arthur whined free hand coming to rest on the back of Merlin's neck.

Merlin stared at him and his eyes flashed gold once more. The jar of oil then floated upwards and Arthur gazed tracked in until it was out of his line of sight. Seconds after he could feel the cool liquid dribbling over his hand settled between Merlin's ass cheeks. Arthur's dick twitched eagerly.

"Can I get on with it?" Arthur asked deviously wiggling his eyebrows in time with his finger.

Merlin glared at him, but relaxed so Arthur could push in his second finger to join the first

Concentrating on what he was doing with his hand as he stretched Merlin's tight little hole, he let out a surprised moan as Merlin's oil covered hand gripped his cock stroking it from base to tip, his hips jerking up involuntarily.

Arthur quickly redoubled his efforts and added a third finger stretching Merlin completely open.

"Fuck," Merlin groaned impatiently pushing back on Arthur's hand, eyes closing in pleasure, losing his grip on the prince's penis, "Just fuck me already,"

Arthur smirked pulling his hand out and swiftly brought both up to rest on Merlin's hips. And before Merlin could react he rolled then over until he was resting comfortably between spread legs.

"As you wish," he said breathlessly, laughter in his voice as he pulled Merlin's thighs over his arms and lined himself up. Merlin tried to push himself off the bed attempting to regain some control, but quickly sunk back down, crying out, his body tensing as Arthur entered him with one quick thrust.

Merlin could feel Arthur's balls dripping with sweat, slapping against his ass and the full stretch of his inner walls as they sheathed the stiff throbbing dick pushing swiftly inside of him. He thanked any god possible, as his body trembled trying to accommodate the intruder that he was a genie and would still be able to walk tomorrow.

Breathing heavily with sweat dripping down his face, Arthur paused balls deep, resisting the urge to thrust violently into the tight channel as he watched Merlin slowly relax, and the grip he had on the bed covers release.

Blue met blue and Merlin nodded slightly, unable to form words, as he gave Arthur permission to move.

Arthur pulled out slowly gripping Merlin's hips to steady him and thrust forward controlling his movements as much as possible, the oil doing its job to smooth the way.

Merlin groaned beneath him as the pain slowly turned to pleasure with each new thrust, his arms winding their way around Arthur's neck pulling him closer. Soon he was urging Arthur to go quicker moaning nonsense each time he hit that special bundle of nerves.

Arthur's pace increased as he took Merlin's weeping cock in hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Air around was charged with energy causing hair to stand on end as each groan of pleasure and the sound of slick bodies moving together brought them closer to release.

Merlin could hold out no longer as a flick of Arthur's slick hand pulled his orgasm from him and white ribbons of come shot over his and Arthur's stomachs, some reaching up to his chin. Arthur could feel the pressure building as Merlin clenched around him, as he cried out his name, and he abandoned his rhythm thrusting wildly into the wanton hole.

"Merlin," fell from his lips as his load burst from him filling Merlin's channel, catching himself on his hands as he road out his orgasm.

They panted heavily, eyes closed as they tried to regain their breath before Arthur slowly pulled out and rolled off of Merlin.

Resting for a moment, they turned to look at each other in unison, big fat satisfied grins on their faces.

"You could do with some practise," Arthur breathed out with a laugh.

"You could do with some your self," Merlin panted, not missing a beat. Neither making any attempt to move for the moment.

Then Arthur propped himself up on his elbow, drawing his free hand up to trail his thumb over Merlin's chin whipping off a splash of come, "You got a little something there," he teased bring his thumb to his lips as his tongue darted out to taste Merlin's essence, "Mmm you taste sweet."

Merlin grinned, "I should I am a genie."

"Yes, one in great need of a bath," Arthur replied leaning over, slipping his hand between Merlin's thighs, following the dribble of come on his pale skin to his swollen entrance and dipping two fingers in to stretch it open, letting more come drip out on to the sheets.

"You going to provide me one, Sire" Merlin growled happily slapping Arthur's hand away and snapping his legs shut.

Watching Merlin, Arthur's face suddenly grew serious as he brought a hand up to caress Merlin's cheek, "Nimueh was the other one wasn't she, the other one that died because of the wish you granted them."

Merlin tensed sitting up, startled by the question. He nodded slowly never looking away from Arthur's strong gaze, "Yes she was," he replied all humour gone from his voice.

Arthur moved his hand down Merlin's face to his neck and started rubbing slowly at the base of his hairline soothingly. The genie slowly relaxed under the prince's treatment.

"She deserved it," he said gently as he directed Merlin to rest his head against his chest pushing the medallion to the side.

Merlin let out the breath he had been holding onto as he settled.

"So where's my bath," he mumbled after a moment poking at the princes come covered stomach. Arthur's chest shook with silent laughter under his cheek.

GENIE

Months past and Arthur grudgingly, when prompted would admit that Merlin was kind of like a friend and Merlin would occasionally admit that Arthur didn't always act like a prat, but never where he could hear him. Behind closed doors however they caressed and cherished each other acting not as servant and master but as lovers. The only words not exchanged between them were those three little words, neither willing to completely open their heart wary of the consequences it could bring.

The castle continued to gossip about the two and Gwen would blush every time someone asked her if the rumours were true, very though she tried very hard not to out her two friends. Morgana was always seen smirking at the pair whenever they were together, an undefinable glint in her eyes. Gaius on the other hand had promptly given Arthur the talk, just in case of course, to ensure his Princes health. Arthur had come out of the Physician's chambers redder then a tomato, unable to look anyone in the eye and refused to discuss to it with his knights when they teased him about it on his return to the training field. He quickly got his back by beating everyone of them in single combat.

Merlin seemed to have fun with the gossip mill, always a grin on his face and an answer for any servant who dared ask him about his and his master's relationship. The only problem was that every answer he gave contradicted the last one and never admitted to him and the prince having an intimate relationship, leaving everyone very confused.

The King was oblivious, and completely above listening to the idle gossip of servants.

So the castle and its inhabitants continued happily gossiping about the Prince and his manservant until another scandal, that of Lady Margaret's affair with Lord Albert de Pom, threw it from their minds. It was suspected she was pregnant with his child after all and that's why she had to confine herself to her chambers. And Lord Albert is denying everything of course, in an attempt to save his head from Lord Delware, Lady Margaret's husband, who was far from pleased with the revelation.

GENIE

A year had past since Arthur had found Merlin in King Adrian's castle. In that time the conquering king had become the conquered and King Wethford had reclaimed his late fathers throne. Uther had sent knights to aid Wethford in his struggle and had decided to celebrate the victory and the new alliance treaty with a feast. Wethford and his newly established court had been invited and everything had to be prepared for their arrival. The servants were run off their feet getting everything ready, arranging the food, the rooms and the entertainment. Arthur was in charge of keeping the peace to ensuring everything ran smoothly and he had Merlin helping him sort out disputes occurring hourly between servants along with all his other duties.

The day of the feast arrived and everybody was rushing around trying to finish their last minute jobs before the main event. All the servants were very excited especially those that were allowed to attend the feast to keep the noble's cups brimming with wine and their silver platers full of the finest cuisine Camelot could offer. Merlin of course was required to attend to keep Arthur's cup full and Arthur took great delight in showing him what it was he would be wearing. He wasn't very pleased when he found out the elaborately feathered servant hat he had forced on Merlin had met its unfortunate end when it found its way in to Arthur's brazing fire place. Merlin swore it was an accident as he donned the red tunic and short cape, finishing the ensemble off with a nice, plain brown belt. Arthur glared, hiding a pout at his loss of his amusement for the night.

The feast began that night to a series of boring speeches about the two kingdoms becoming great friends and allies and how defeating Adrian proved only those of noble blood could rule. Arthur was about to fall asleep only jerking awake to clap enthusiastically when Uther finally declared the feast open and the servants started bring out huge platters of mouth-watering dishes. Arthur motioned Merlin forward to fill his goblet and snagged the closest meat dish, which was juicy spit roasted lamb drowning in rich wine gravy. He savoured the first mouthful, rolling it around on his tongue so he could taste every differing flavour. He saw Merlin, out of the corner of his eye, staring intently at his lips so he darted his tongue out to catch the last of the gravy, smiling as Merlin unconsciously copied the gesture.

His attention unfortunately was quickly pulled away from his manservant when his father and King Wethford drew him into their conversation. Wethford, he decided, was a pompous ass and hardly fit to be king. He was weaselly and his comments on others were just shy of cruel. But Arthur could acknowledge the shrewd intelligence the man held and knew he would be keeping his thrown for a long time to come.

Wethford gestured to Arthur's chest, "That's an interesting medallion."

Arthur was caught by surprise, "It's nothing special," Arthur replied as quickly as he could recovering his wits, trying to be dismissive,

But Wethford wouldn't be deterred, "The markings on it are rather remarkable, do you know what they say?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed slightly, he had noticed Wethford's interest in it when he had been formally welcomed to Camelot's court. His fear was that new king knew exactly how special the medallion was.

"I haven't really noticed," Arthur said brushing his hand over the medallion.

"It is unusual that you're are wearing it Arthur," Uther added in, "It is not like you to wear such trinkets."

Wethford turned to Uther, "When did he get the medallion My Lord?" he asked a sly smile forming on his lips, "About a year a go perhaps."

"Why yes I think it was, wasn't it Arthur, "Uther agreed thinking back, "I remember you wearing it a few times."

Arthur took a breath, Wethford did know, and that was not good, "I don't remember father, I just thought this sort of trinket would be appropriate for tonight."

"May I look at it," Wethford asked eagerly, "I admit it does intrigue me, I remember seeing similar markings before in some of my fathers books."

"I don't think it wise at the feast," Arthur tried to argue.

"Nonsense, we are all friends here," Uther smiled cordially.

"Father, I don't.." Arthur tried.

"If you're that attached to it, why don't you let me hold it so Wethford can get a look at it. He maybe able to tell you more about it," Uther continued diplomatically.

Arthur frowned, he knew he could not deny his father and he did trust him not to give it to Wethford. Who nodded, trying to hide his displeasure at the compromise.

"Very well," Arthur replied carefully slipping the chain over his neck.

Merlin seeing this stepped forward "Arthur, don't," he cried trying to stop the Prince. His protest was cut short as the King glared up at him taking the medallion before Arthur could pull it away. Merlin stepped back quickly under Uther's glare fearing what was about to happen.

Uther turned to Wethford, who was studying Merlin with interest.

"Can you read any of the markings," Uther prompted him and Wethford returned to the conversation looking closely at the disk in Uther's hand, while Arthur watched on with batted breath, his hand clasping and unclasping, unconsciously wanting to rip the medallion out of his fathers grasp.

"I'm not sure," Wethford replied leaning over it, "Perhaps if I," he tried reaching out.

Uther retracted the medallion and frowned at the dull surface noticing a smudge. He picked up a napkin, "Its smudged," He said almost in a trance bringing the cloth to rub over its surface before Arthur or Wethford could stop him.

The whole hall was suddenly lit up with a bright white light. Gasps and cries of surprise could be heard from all those assembled as they were forced to shield their eyes, less they be blinded.

Then shocked silence filled the hall as the light faded and Merlin, in all his genie glory stood before the king's table. He bowed his head and spread his arms wide.

"Greetings my Lord, I am a genie and now your humble servant. I will grant you any wish your heart desires as long as you have possession of my medallion," Merlin resited looking up though his fringe, his dark tattoos standing out harshly against his pale glowing skin.

"Sorcerer," Uther murmured in shock clutching the medallion in a tight grip, napkin forgotten of the table. The King then rose pushing his chair back violently.

"GUARDS!" he yelled and the whole court jolted moving quickly back from their tables and started scrambling for the door in fear.

Arthur stood frozen staring directly at Merlin whose eyes met his for a moment. The sorrow he saw there was over bearing. His gaze wavered and broke as he felt Morgana at his side griping his arm. He turned to pull her away, unsure what else to do as the guards swarmed around an unmoving Merlin.

As they retreated from the room, he caught a glimpse of Wethford, whose face was plastered with a fearful expression betrayed only by a calculating gleam in his eye.

GENIE

AN: The end of part 2, now Uther has control of Merlin, what will happen next?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would love it if you could show your appreciation and review. I love hearing all your feed back and comments.

Forgive me for my spelling and gramma errors I don't have a beta and I suck at editing my own work. I have also developed a tendency to type in the wrong words, and I hope I have corrected them all but I'm sure I would have missed some, so if a sentence didn't make any sense, then that would be the reason.

Thank you for reading,

Hpets.


	3. Part 3

Merlin x Arthur

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin, or anything related to it, or anything in this story that just happens to resemble Disney's Aladdin.

AN: I'm so sorry this took so long to come out, but writers block and life commitments got in the way. I hope the wait was worth it and you enjoy the final chapter of…

Genie

Part 3

Merlin stumbled on the straw covered stone floor as he was roughly shoved into the cell. The door slammed behind him lock clanking as the key was turned and the guard's footsteps disappeared quickly down the corridor.

He breathed in the musty scent and flopped down on the rough stone bench provided conveniently for the prisoner's torture. A bucket sat in the corner for things that Merlin never needed to worry about. He chuckled. The dungeon wasn't so bad. The rat slinking in the corner didn't seem too interested and the straw was fresh. He was happy here until his new master decided his fate. And Merlin figured he wouldn't have to wait too long.

As the genie settled finally finding a comfortable enough spot harsh footsteps and the swish of a cloak echoed down the stone corridor outside his cell. The King had arrived and Merlin smiled.

"Get up sorcerer," Uthur demanded glaring at the figure sprawled out on the dungeon bench.

"I'm quiet comfortable here thanks," Merlin smiled looking up at him taking in his medallion slung snugly around the monarchs neck.

"Insolent boy you will not get any mercy from me," the King growled.

"I wouldn't except any from a man with judgement so clouded by guilt such as you Uthur Pendragon," Merlin stated sitting up eyes pitying.

"How did you enter Camalot? How did you get into my court?" The King demanded anger rising at the Genie's words.

Merlin just looked at him. The wishes granted to Arthur had ended the moment Uthur had rubbed the medallion. This meant that no one would recognise him as Arthur's clumsy manservant. This was also the reason why King Adrian's kingdom crumbled so quickly. And the reason the whole world wasn't over run by zombies when his 7th Master got eaten by his undead minions.

"You thought you could infiltrate my kingdom and poison my court," Urthur continued, the sharpness in his voice interrupting Merlin's thought pattern.

"Perhaps I just wanted to live in peace, get a job and raise a family," Merlin interrupted in return voice mild.

"Your kind are evil," Uthur's splutter turning into a growl, "You could never enter Camelot without an agenda."

"No I suppose I could not expect anything less." Merlin replied slumping back against the wall.

"You will burn sorcerer," Uthur growled.

"At dawn I suppose," Merlin muttered loosing interest, "Is that your wish?"

Uthur mouth contorted into a smile eyes cruel, "Yes sorcerer. I wish you to burn on the pyre at dawn."

"Wish granted," Merlin smiled clicking his fingers as Uthur's hand fell from his unconscious grip on the medallion.

The King shifted unsure for moment before sweeping back down the corridor barking orders at the guards.

Merlin signed and lay down on the bench face turned towards the small opening where the cobblestones of the courtyard shimmered under the flickering light of the torches.

His eyes continued to linger. Watching as the torchlight's flickered and died washing the courtyard in darkness. Continuing to watch as the dawn peaked over the horizon and bathed the white stones of the castle in a golden light. He listened as the castle slept silent into the twilight and rose to the Kings bidding. The hammering of wood and the rustle of twigs was unmistakeable as they were dragged across stone.

Dawn had come and the servants scurried to build what was to be Merlin's doom. He chuckled to himself at that. But sobered quickly as his thoughts turned to all the sorcerers innocent or not who had shared his fate in the past. While he as an immortal being had little to worry about, they were not so lucky. He sighed, he had thought little of man other then their greedy desires for centuries, but in this one year. This one year with Arthur he had been shown not all men were so despicable. The genie had been shown the kindness of a bratty prince and the love one can give another. Of all his masters Arthur was the only one he would regret losing. He could even acknowledge the fact that he had hoped Arthur could have owned him for the rest of the prince's mortal life. But sadly things never turned out how he hoped and now he had a new master to serve.

With that last thought Merlin stood from his slouch and waited quietly at the door of his cell. He could hear the clank of armour and the rustle of chain mail as the guards came to haul him to his own personal bon fire.

He was lead quickly threw the dungeon hands tied firmly in front of him and into the early morning light. The courtyard filled to the brim with peasants eager for a glimpse of another criminal put to justice. The sea of people parted and he caught his first look at the newly built prier. The stage was hastily made but looked well put together and the rushes placed at the base for kindling were tied tightly. The pole he was to be tied to was freshly cut pine sturdy and eager to burn.

Merlin did his best to keep the wicked smirk off his face as the people shuffled backwards frightened at his mythical appearance. Sorcerer's looked like any other human but he really didn't. His skin glowed in the dawn light and no one would meet his golden eyes, not even the guards at his side.

Once they reached the prier, they tied him securely to the pole and took positions around the courtyard. The head guard, a knight remembered Merlin. Leon. He stood ready at the edge of the dry rushes a lit torch in his hand waiting for the King's command.

Merlin's golden gaze flickered upwards landing on the balcony. Arthur, Merlin's Prince stood gleaming in his chain mail face masked over, sadness and regret just briefly flickering in his eyes. Gold caught blue and the genie offered a small reassuring smile to his former master before moving on to his new one. The King stood proud and imposing staring down at the crowd, King Wethford, Camelot's guest, at his side.

The genie frowned at the new king's calculating gaze. As the son of the late King who was his master before Adrian he had to know what he was and what he could do. The Old King he remembered was very tight lipped about the medallions existence, but he kept a diary. One in which he detailed each wish and all his research. He knew Adrian, who had previously been the King's manservant, had found it. It would be little surprise that his son had found it after Adrian had crumbled.

But it was little consequence to him if Wethford got his hands on his medallion. It would only sadden him if he were used to conquer Camelot. Merlin was pulled from his observations as Urthur started his speech. Something about how horrible magic and sorcery is and how it was such a great day that they would be rid of another evil sorcerer. The genie tuned him out after the first word, decided to surrey the crowd instead. He noticed both Gwen and Gaius standing together at the edge of the courtyard. Morgana was at her window looking unsure as to if she wanted to watch or not.

"Do you have any last words, sorcerer!?" Uther spat jolting Merlin out of his musings. He blinked up at the glowering King.

"Be careful what you wish for," Merlin smirked up at him, then turned his golden gaze to Leon as the King scoffed and dropped his hand, the order clear.

The flames were eager as they ate up the rushes. First circling the prier before turning their tongues inwards as they lapped at the planks of the platform. Merlin could feel the heat wash over his skin causing it to redden and blister as the flames rose higher around him. The smoke attacked his senses blurring the courtyard until his vision was filled with only flickering reds and oranges. He inhaled inviting the smoke into his lungs and smiled. Uthur had only wished for him to burn not for him to feel the pain as the flames ate away his flesh. Closing his eyes he tried not to chuckle hearing only the crackle of the flames. His lack of screams would be very disconcerting to everyone present use to the usual sorcerers execution.

GENIE

(Uthur's POV)

The King was pleased as he watched the sun dip into the horizon. His kingdom was at peace once more. By securing a treaty with Wethford's Kingdom he had ensured their Northern Border was now protected by trusted allies. And removing another threat of sorcery within his boarders he had increased this security. No one in their right mind would attack Camelot now. However this did not mean he could be lax in his duties, he assured himself, unconsciously stroking the medallion around his neck. He would need to continue strict patrols along the eastern boarder and search the city. The sorcerer had to have had help to enter Camelot. And he would not let those responsible for endangering his court go free. Now that his guest had left with his entourage he could divert his resources to the search. However that would have to wait for the morning.

Standing from the window the sun gone completely from sight, Uthur started to his dresser pulling off each adornment that symbolised his rank. Pausing he frowned down at the medallion resting in his palm. He didn't really want to take it off, but he had never slept wearing any of his chains. Sinking to sit at the edge of the bed he studied the dull metal. Arthur had given it to him at the feast the sorcerer had attacked. He assumed he was supposed to keep it, as his son had never asked for it back. Perhaps he should give it back, but then. No he would keep it. Arthur had not been particularly efficient with his duties as of late.

Turning the metal disk over the King studied the intricate writing. He had never seen such a language before. Gaius might be able to decipher it, but that would mean handing it over to the physician and he was not willing to do that. A blemish caught his eye and he brought the medallion forward for a closer inspection as he ran his thumb over it to polish the metallic surface.

"You called my Lord?" The voice rang out in his chamber startling him from his position on the bed. Swinging around Uthur spotted the source of the voice lounging comfortably on his bed.

"You?!" He growled out staring down at the insolent boy, thing who he had watched burn at the stake no less then two days previous.

"You, I watched you die boy," The King continued uncertainty just audible in his anger.

The boy shook his head and sat up, face disagreeing, "No, you watched me burn and your wish was granted."

Urthur growled something holding him back from calling the guards to remove the evil sorcerer from his chambers, "You think I would believe you could survive burning."

"I'm sitting right here so yes, and as a Genie, it's impossible to kill me. So you called what is it you wish now? " Huffed the thing sitting on his bed.

Uthur eyes narrowed, "You call yourself a Genie sorcerer?!"

"That's what I am. So yes," the boy shrugged, "And I mean have you ever seen a sorcerer that looks like this?" he asked gesturing to himself.

The King studied the evil sitting in front of him, taking in the pointed ears, glowing skin and golden eyes. No sorcerer had ever appeared so ethereal. Each one had looked like any other human and that's what made them so dangerous. This boy, thing, Genie whatever he was, did not hide his unnatural appearance. He had magic. He was some sort of demon that wasn't affected by the flames. Uthur straightened he would not give into fear, he hadn't tried chopping off the things head yet.

"You are not a sorcerer, but you are magic," Uthur questioned.

"Yep," nodded the demon, " I'm a genie and while you have possession of my medallion my magic is yours."

"What do you mean your medallion?!" The king demanded.

The demon, Genie on the bed pointed at the metal disk in his hand, "That medallion, the one you have in your hand. That means you control what I do."

Uthur clutched at the disk feeling it dig into his hand, keeping his eyes on the Genie in front of him, "This medallion controls you?"

"Yep," nodded the Genie again a smile playing on his lips, "All you have to do is make a wish."

"You're lying," The King growled, tightening his grip on the disk in his hand feeling as the writings bit into his skin.

"I assure you my Lord, I am not. Just wish for something, and I will grant you it," The Genie replied lounging back on the bed, then sat up quickly remembering something, "Though there are rules to what you can wish for."

"Rules. You are lying demon," Uthur barked even as a spark of doubt wormed its way in. If he did have control of this magic, If he could… No all magic was evil, nothing good came of using it. And those who did deserve everything he could inflict on them.

"Look," replied the Genie looking exacerbated, " My names Merlin, ok I'm not a demon, I'm a genie. And if you want I can grant you wishes. If you're not interested then hand me off to someone else. I'm not going to sit around arguing with you all night."

"You?!" Uthur was affronted. How dare some upstart little boy speak to him like that. He was the King, "You will remove yourself from my presence. If I control you, return to where you came from?!"

"My medallion you mean. Is that a wish my Lord?" the genie questioned sitting up straighter.

"Yes," Urthur snapped, " I wish you would return to your medallion."

"Wish Granted," Intoned the boy on his bed and with a snap of his fingers he vanished. The King felt the medallion heat in his hand and flung it away from him ignoring it as it clattered to the floor.

Uthur started to strip, his movements jerky as he got ready for bed. The Genie might not have lied. The thing had vanished when he wished it. It was magic, but magic he could control. He needed to find out more. And he needed to think on what this could mean for Camelot.

GENIE

After a restless night the King woke to find the medallion exactly where he left it. Looking as unassuming as it did the first time he had laid his eyes on it. Picking the chain up he hid it away where his manservant would not find it and headed to Gaius' chambers. He needed answers and his physician would have them.

"Gaius," Uthur called stepping into the shadowy tower room filled to the brim with dried herbs, each smelling worse then the next.

"My Lord?" replied the physician started from his readings, "What can I do for you this morning?"

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Genies," The King demanded impatiently.

"Genie's Sire?" Gaius asked a little confused.

"Yes Genies," Urthur confirmed seating himself at the ruff wooden table.

Gaius paused from a moment before seating himself back down in front of his King, " They're magical creatures that grant wishes to whom ever holds their container."

"And this container can be a sort of medallion?" Uthur questioned.

"Yes, sire. The container could be anything," Gaius confirmed looking wary, "May I ask Sire, why you wish to know about such things?"

"It's of no concern of yours Gaius," Uthur dodged his physician's question, "Is there anyway to kill a Genie?"

"No Sire, they are immortal. Nothing can kill a Genie."

"But you can control one if you have their container?" Uthur needed to confirm. Needed to know he could control the thing in the medallion.

"Yes," Gaius confirmed wearily, " But…

"So they are only dangerous if the person holding their container wishes them to be," Uther cut him off.

The Physician nodded trying to get another word in, but the King stood abruptly, "Thank you Giaus, that's all I needed to know."

"But Sire," The old Physician tried as he watched his King sweep from his chambers worry in his eyes.

Uthur stalked away from Gaius' chambers. He had the medallion, he could control the genie, but if he used it then he would be using magic. He could not justify the evil of the act. But if he was the one using it, he could use it against the evil magic users in his Kingdom. Remove them once and for all. He could use this Genie for the good of his Kingdom. The King thought continuing towards the throne room.

GENIE

"Genie!" Uthur demanded rubbing his thumb over the medallion.

"You can just call me Merlin," The genie sighed appearing this time in front of the crackling fireplace.

"Don't push me boy," Uthur growled placing the medallion in front of him as he sat at his large table.

"My apologies sire," Merlin replied bowing. Uthur chose to ignore the sarcastic tone.

"I have my wish genie," Uthur informed him stippling his fingers together as he rested his elbows on the table.

"And what is it you wish for my Lord?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I wish," Uthur said voice taking a hard edge," for all those with magic to die."

Merlin frowned a little shocked, "You wish for all those who have magic to just drop dead."

Uthur nodded, eyes studying the Genie's reaction

Merlin rocked back on his heels folding his arms across his chest, "Sorry, can't do it."

"You are my genie boy. You will grant my wish!" Uthur growled out shooting to his feet hands slamming down on to the table.

"I will grant any wish you desire as long as I can grant it." Merlin informed him eyes cold, "I cannot force multiples of people to just drop dead. Magic doesn't work that way. It doesn't kill."

"Magic is evil, it kills any who get in its way," Uthur's anger rose as he stalked the Genie slamming him into the mantle, "You will grant my wish."

Merlin looked down at the hands clenched in his vest then up at the King unfazed by the aggression he saw in his eyes, "If you wish to kill someone then you must wish the circumstances of their death. I cannot make anyone drop dead, only dictate how they are going to die."

The King pushed Merlin away and stalked to the other side of the room, thought's swirling around in his head. He had to wipe his kingdom of all magic. It was the only way to ensure it stayed safe.

"If I wish for a way that all magic users shall die, then you can grant my wish," Urthur demanded whirling to face the genie.

Merlin nodded straightening his vest his face solemn almost fearful, "Yes, if you wish how they are to die I can do it. But I warn you this is not something to wish for lightly. The magic needed to grant this wish will be immense and will carry many consequences."

"But you can do it?" Uthur asked, voice low.

Merlin nodded again refusing to speak, or meet the Kings eyes.

A triumphant smirk graced Uthur's lips, "If I wish for all magic users to die, will you die too."

The Genie shrugged, "I don't know. I can't really die but I am a magical being…"

Uthur suppressed a laugh and sat back at the table thinking on what could kill all magic users. Something that they could not fight against and would destroy each and everyone of them. A creature could, something that targeted only those with magic. But they could fight back against something like that and cause damage to his Kingdom. Human hunters then, a guild of them. Witch hunters already filled that bill and they could not kill every witch. He needed something that could detect magic in a person and eat away at it. Cause them pain, yes lots of pain, before they died. The King's mind wondered back through his day looking for inspiration. Then he remembered the sickness in the water. Only 6 months ago Camelot was besieged by a plague that killed many of the town's folk. Gaius had identified it quickly and prevented its spread, but it killed its victims quickly and they died in agony.

The King looked up, the genie had not moved from his position by the fireplace, "I wish for a sickness. A sickness that targets only those with magic, eats away magic. It must have no cure and," Urthur paused, he would need to be able to identify it, "It can be identified by dark red boils forming on the skin. I want it to be painful and kill within a few days."

"Is that all?" Merlin asked warily.

"And contagious, very contagious to all magic users. Any that get near them will catch the disease." The King finished looking smug.

Merlin didn't answer unsure if he could prevent the king from making a huge mistake.

"You can do that can't you genie," Uthur pushed him, satisfied in making the genie speechless.

"I," Merlin started trying to form the words, "Yes I can grant your wish, but I warn you Uthur Pendragon. This wish cannot be undone or altered. Many people will die."

"Good, that's my wish," Uthur pushed again, "Now grant it."

"Remember Uthur, you wanted this. The consequences are your own to bare," Merlin told him voice grave as his skin started to glow brighter, "Wish granted."

As his fingers clicked together a shockwave resonated from the room rippling over the castle, carrying out over the town and beyond into the night. A collective shiver ran through the people startling many from their sleep. Something had happened, something horrible. And each and every one of them hoped they would not have to face it.

GENIE

It was weeks before the first reports came in, reports of a mysterious illness affecting the towns along the boarders. One that was identified by red boils forming on the skin, followed by an agonising death. Uthur sent out riders to confirm and what came satisfied him that his wish had worked and sorcerer were dying as they should. Soon the illness would spread to others and kill each and every sorcerer daring to stand within his boarders. And hopefully beyond if he had anything to say about it.

Soon villagers were coming to Camelot to beg the King for assistance. For him to send his physician to help find a cure, to stop the spread of the disease. But he refused proclaiming any who caught the disease to be treated as sorcerers and traitors to the crown.

Gaius begged to be allowed to help when the people came to him, but Uthur refused. He hated sorcerers and wished them dead, but he feared the sickness would affect his royal physician. The man did not use magic now, he was loyal to his king, but he had used it in the past so it could affect him now. The Genie had mentioned consequences and he did not want loosing Gaius to be one of them. He may despise the very thought of magic, but he knew how it could destroy people. He could not take the risk with his loyal subject.

Arthur, he allowed to ride out to deal with the sick. He had ordered him to burn the bodies and interrogate the families. If they were harbouring a sorcerer they were just as guilty and would be put down. He would trust his son to do the right thing in protecting the kingdom. His son did not understand why he had ordered the sick to be treated as traitors, but he would come to understand in time.

Six months past and more people succumbed to the sickness. Uthur was furious so many sorcerers had been living under his rule and so many people helped them to do so. Those connected to the dead were burned along with them and Camelot's sky's were black with the ashes.

The second purge had begun.

GENIE

Uthur sat in his window admiring the firers as they lit up the night sky with an orange glow. This sickness had been exactly what Camelot had needed and now he could end sorcery once and for all. He gaze moved to the wall. It held the only painting he allowed in the castle of his dear beloved Igraine.

"I'm sorry I cannot bring her back," a quiet voice spoke interrupting his musings.

Uthur turned from his wife's portrait. The Genie looked solemn standing next to the main table his arms loosely wrapped around his body.

"I did not summon you," Uthur replied.

"You did not need to, Sire. Your wish was in your heart." The boy replied shrugging.

"How do you know what's in my heart demon?!" Uthur growled, trying to cover his distress.

The Genie just smiled a tired little smile, "Perhaps if I could grant your wish you would not be so eaten by anger and guilt. You would not need to resort to such measures to make others so miserable."

Uthur narrowed his eyes, "You think you can judge me boy. You a demon trapped to do others biddings."

"No I suppose you would not take the judgement of any, even of one that has seen the most sinful of men." Merlin replied dropping his arms to his sides "Would you like another wish sire, one I can grant you."

"I do not need anything else from you Genie, I have accomplished my goals on my own." Uthur growled turning back to the window, "Now leave me, do not come out of the medallion again until you are summoned."

"If that is your wish," Merlin bobbed his head and vanished.

Uthur cursed, that damn Genie knew nothing. He could not know of his suffering, of how if feels to lose your other half. He could never understand the need to destroy the evil at fault for her death. He would stop at nothing until his job was done.

GENIE

Three days later Uthur's world shattered. Morgana fell with the sickness, her ivory skin marred by the vicious red boils. She had magic, his own daughter, had magic and now she was to die. He could not stand to see her die.

"Genie!" He yelled clenching the medallion in his hand.

"You called Sire," Merlin replied appearing in one of the many chairs around his table.

"YOU!" Urthur growled looming over the boy, "You will fix this."

"Fix what my lord?" Merlin replied looking up at Uthur a little confused.

"I wish for Morgana to be cured of this illness," Uthur demanded, "She should never have contracted it to begin with."

Merlin frowned, "Morgana is a seer, she has magic so she is susceptible. And now she will die in agony as you wished."

"I wish for her to be cured," Uthur demanded again, hysteria seeping into his voice as he gripped Merlin's vest, shaking him.

Merlin expression changed little, "You wished there to be no cure. You cannot alter your wish. She will die."

"You demon!" Uthur scream pulling Merlin to his feet and throwing the genie to the floor, "You did this! You will fix it Genie. I command you!"

Merlin rose in spite of the furious king and brushed himself off slowly, "No Uthur, you did," The genie golden eyes glowed as they landed on the man before him, "I warned you there would be consequences. I warned you this wish could not be altered once I had granted it."

Uthur fury changed to fear as the Genie's presence filled the room power rippling outwards. He could feel the Genie's anger pushing against his chest compressing his lungs, forcing him back against the table.

"You must bare the consequences you have brought on yourself," Merlin finished his eyes flashing before vanishing.

Uthur gasped for breath stumping against the table as the force holding him against it was removed. He had failed, Morgana would die. Magic had once again striped from him what he had loved.

GENIE

Morgana succumbed to the sickness as the dawn light rose. The only thing Gaius could do was make her more comfortable as the life left her body. Uthur watched on in despair unable to do anything, the medallion useless to him as it hung around his neck. Gaius died two days later the illness taking him as well.

The whole kingdom felt the King's grief, but many cared little. They saw what their King had done to them and their loved ones. None were willing to grieve for anyone but themselves as they attempted to pick up the pieces of their lives left after the illness and the King's men had ravaged what little they had in the first place.

The people blamed the King for the sickness for letting it spread and kill so many. They did not see it as a purging of the Kingdom of magic, they only saw their own kin die in agony and watched others burn in the flames. Because no matter how much the King claimed the sickness only affected those who practised magic and they therefore deserved to die, it did not. It also affected anyone with the potential for magic, even those who had never uttered a spell in their lives. Many of those were children. Too many had died to even compare to the first purge, too many innocent lives, children, mothers, husbands, had perished at the King's hands. Too many had been affected to over look the atrocities that were once celebrated. And a kingdom is only as strong as its people.

GENIE

It was a month before they attacked, a month for the kingdom to crumble under the rule of a King lost to grief and rage. It was only a small group, one that successfully slipped into the Kingdom undetected. They came at night, reaching the citadel before the warning bells rang. Though it was not difficult when the population didn't care and the knights disorientated by the uncertainty of their King.

Uthur jerked from his bed, the bells clanking in his ears. It took him a moment to gain his bearings, shedding his dreams for reality, as he reached for his robe. He was quicker to grab his sword, but as he reached for the handle the doors to his chambers burst inwards.

Three men swarmed in swords levelled quickly at the King. Uthur growled grasping his own sword as he turned to face them.

"Traitor!" he barked in surprise recognising the lead man.

Wethford smiled, "I guess I am after signing that treaty and all but you have something I want," the New King said gesturing towards the medallion Uther still wore around his neck, "Give it to me and I'll leave your Kingdom alone."

Uthur narrowed his eyes, his voice low, "No."

He attacked swiftly taking Wethford by surprise, almost taking his head off. He could hear fighting in the corridor meaning there were others with the group. All likely as well trained as the men he faced now.

The surprise attack had gained him the upper hand, but the tables turned quickly as Wethford, young and skilled found his bearings pushing the King back. His guards following their young Kings lead.

Uthur, against such odds had little chance of winning even as he wounded one of the guards. However it was his chambers and his advantage as he backed towards the service door, keeping his attackers in front of him. If he could get out into the main corridor he could find his knights and rally them to fight off the attackers. He could kill Wethford, the traitorous bastard, and claim his Kingdom for Camelot.

He saw the sword as its thrust carried it towards his body even saw the blood running down the blade, but ignored it as he pushed through threw his goal. He slammed the door and bolted the thick wood preventing his attackers from pursuing. Finding difficultly in gasping breath he stumbled through the servant's corridor determined to remove the vermin from his castle.

Turning a corner the King pushed past a tapestry and into a main corridor some distance from his chamber doors.

"Father," Arthur cried running towards the King, Camelot Knights on his tail.

"Arthur", Uthur replied surprised as his answer intending to be the beginning of an order came out as a whisper and his feet started to slide from under him.

"Father," Arthur said again dropping to his knees as he caught the falling king. Noticing the blood blossoming over his white night shirt for the first time, "Father, what happened. We have to get you to a physician."

Uthur shook his head grasping at his son, only managing to catch his armour as the agony of the wound in his side suddenly caught up with him, "You need to defend Camelot," the king gasped out, pulling the medallion from his neck and thrusting it at the prince, "You know what it is, take it."

"Father," seemed to be the only thing Arthur could utter as he took the Genie's medallion watching as his father lost his battle with consciousness.

Wethford's appearance snapped him out of his shock of losing another loved one in less then two months. Arthur reached for his sword finding it out of his reach where he had dropped it in his hast to catch his dieing father.

"Ahh," Wethford exclaimed disappointed looking at the broken King before changing his gaze to the Prince, "Oh well, Prince Arthur. Your reasonable"

"Wethford," Arthur yelled cutting him off, "I'll give you one chance to surrender and leave this castle. If you do not then by the Treaty of Loyalty I will take your lands as apart of Camelot."

Wethford chuckled looking down at the boy smeared in his own father's blood, cradling the body like a lifeline, " Very well, I'd be happy to do that. If you give me what I want," he finished as his gaze fell to the medallion in the Princes hand.

Arthur followed his gaze down, "No."

"No," Wethford growled swinging his sword up in his sudden anger, "It's useless to you boy. Give it too me and I won't raise your pitiful castle to the ground.

The knights behind Arthur tensed ready to defend their Prince as he strugged, trapped beneath his father.

"You will never have it," Arthur growled unconsciously rubbing his thumb over the bloody surface.

A white light filled the corridor forcing the waiting combatants to shield their eyes. No one was more surprised then Merlin as he stood looking down as Arthur's shocked gaze.

"Um," Merlin tried blinking feeling his magic respond to his old master, "Ahh what do you wish?"

The Prince stared up at him for a moment before taking in the situation around him and his dead father. Then his thoughts turned to Morgana and Giaus and all the people who had suffered from the sickness that had plagued Camelot since Uther had hold of the medallion, "I wish that none of this ever happened. That I never gave my father the medallion," He wished before anyone else could react.

Merlin nodded at him and clicked his fingers, "Wish Granted."

The last thing Arthur heard before everything went black was Wethford's furious screams.

GENIE

Arthur gasped jolting up in bed. Cursing he jumped from the bed feeling the medallion thump against his chest. Crossing the room he wrenched the door open startling the Guards on the other side. He needed to know if his wish worked.

"What day is it?" He demanded.

"Sire?" The guard asked confused at his Prince's question.

"What day is it?" Arthur asked again more insistent.

"It's solstice Sire, Day of the feast," the guard replied still confused.

"So Wethford is here to celebrate the treaty and the feast is tonight?" Arthur wanted to confirm.

"Yes Sire," the guard nodded turning to his companion as the Prince swiftly retreated back into his room, sharing a bemused smile. Their prince obviously had a few too many meads last night.

Arthur paced in front of the door thinking. If it was the day of the feast, then Morgana, Giaus, his father… Everyone was still alive. No one had died yet and as long as he kept the medallion out of his father's hands no one had too.

Slumping relieved into his favourite chair he rubbed at the medallion calling 'his' genie.

"Merlin," he breathed a sigh of relief seeing the Genie appear before him.

"Arthur," Merlin replied a smile playing at his lips, "What can I do for you today?"

Arthur chucked, "Just glad you're still here."

The genie rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm here you dollop head. You have my medallion."

"Yeah I do, but I thought it wouldn't work for me again after I lost it?" Arthur questioned still confused about the obviously crap rules.

Merlin shrugged slouching in the nearest chair, "Well it shouldn't, but it does. I do have a theory thou."

"And." Arthur said prompting him as the genie leaned forward.

"I think it has something to do with the fact you gave the medallion to Uthur. He didn't take it from you so you didn't lose it. So technically you never lost it so you never lost the use of it." Merlin explained.

"Makes sense I guess," Arthur agreed picking the medallion up to study the engravings before looking over at Merlin, "But doesn't that mean I could have taken back the medallion at anytime and stopped my father from ruining the kingdom."

"Yep," Merlin nodded leaning back.

Arthur just glared at him dropping the medallion back to his chest.

"Sire?" a voice asked timidly at the door causing Arthur to jump almost falling out of his seat.

"George?" the Prince exclaimed turning to see his old manservant at the door, seeing from the corner of his eye that Merlin at all ready vacated his chair.

"Your breakfast Sire," George stated more confidently as he entered seeing no one else in the room.

"Thank you George," Arthur replied almost startling his ever stuck up servant into a stumbled, "Your welcome Sire," as he hastily got to work straightening the bed and laying out clothes. Once he was done he returned to the Prince's side.

"I have prepared your clothes Sire, I will bring up your clothing for the feast at the sunset hour and a bath will be prepared to your liking. Is their anything else I may do for you?" George asked back in his stride.

"No," Arthur replied bemused dismissing him, "That's all, you may go."

"Thank you, Sire," George bowed before striding from the room.

"Why is he still my manservant?" Arthur asked as Merlin appeared reaching for the meat and bread the prince had set at the side of his plate.

"You gave me a way so all the wishes you made before ended," Merlin replied between bites.

"So I could reword my wish and make you the best manservant in Camelot," Arthur grinned finishing off the grapes grinning at Merlin's grumbling.

"I guess. You want to wish for it now?" asked the Genie.

The Prince nodded, "Yes I think I will make a wish now."

"Ok lay it on me, what makes an amazing manservant?" Merlin asked ready.

"I wish for you to be free," Arthur replied simply.

Merlin faulted, "What was that? Sorry I mustn't have heard right, you wanted what?"

"I wish for you to be free, Merlin. It's not that hard is it? You being free?" Arthur goaded him.

"I," Merlin started, "What, Why? I thought I would be too much of a risk, having magic and all."

"You're an idiot Merlin, but you're not dangerous. I trust you would keep it in check and try not to get caught," Arthur replied, "Plus then no one but you can control what you do. It's too much of a risk if I lose the medallion again, there's no telling what could happen."

"Right, I suppose that makes sense," Merlin answered slowly then asked again needing to check, "So you wish me free right as in not attached to the medallion. Me being human yeah?"

"Yes Merlin," Arthur grinned, "I wish you free, so get on with it."

"Ok," Merlin replied his grin splitting his face in two and clicked his fingers, "Wish Granted."

For once it was only a soft glow that filled the room, as the magic seemed to seep out of Merlin and the medallion. Arthur watched entranced as Merlin changed before his eyes. The tattoo's that marked his captivity melted from his skin along with his unnatural glow. His ears became rounded and the prince noticed lost their elegant edge and just stuck out. Merlin's eyes were the last thing to change as they flickered from gold to blue, finally resting on the steel blue that he had while acting as Arthur's manservant.

No longer a genie Merlin breathed out a sigh of relief as he slumped over the table.

"So that's it," Arthur poked, "You didn't change much, you know except for the ears."

"Hey," Merlin exclaimed standing once again as his hands flew to his ears, "There not that bad."

Arthur grinned lifting an eyebrow looking the newly human Merlin up and down, "So you didn't change clothes."

Merlin looked down at himself matching Arthur's grin, "Guess not. But I suppose it was either these or nothing so.."

The prince laughed.

Merlin glared and muttered something under his breath.

Arthur yelped leaping from his chair, "What the hell was that?!"

Merlin chuckled, "Looks like I still got it."

"You.." Arthur turned on him as the door was sung open and the guards look wearily into the room.

"Sire, is everything alright?" One asked then his eyes landed on Merlin, "Ah sorry Sire we didn't realise you had company."

Arthur swivelled round so use to Merlin vanishing as soon as anyone else turned up, "That's alright. Thank you for your concern." He replied scolding as Merlin gave them a little wave as they retreated out of the room.

"So no more vanishing acts," Arthur questioned returning to his seat.

"Nope, all solid," Merlin grinned plucking at his vest.

"But you still have your magic?" Arthur needed to confirm.

"Yeah," Merlin nodded becoming more subdued, "But I promise I'll never use it against Camelot or you. Only to protect it," the now warlock implored trying to make sure Arthur understood that.

The prince nodded, "It's ok Merlin I know and I trust you. But I can understand if you want to leave Camelot now. It would be a lot safer for you to do that."

"You don't want me to stay?" Merlin asked deflating completely. After all they had been through he couldn't even imagine leaving Arthur or Camelot. It was his home and he had nowhere else to go.

"No of course not," Arthur replied quickly to assure him, "I'll make you my manservant again. But we'll have to find you lodgings. The servants quarters are too public for you. I did however hear from Gaius he was looking for an apprentice," He mused.

Merlin brightened instantly grinning, "I like Gaius, I could live with him. I have a feeling he might be a distance relative or something."

Arthur merely nodded as plans ran through his head.

"But does that mean I'll have to do all your chores and chores for Gaius. Cause that might be a bit much," the Warlock continued rambling.

"We will get everything sorted Merlin don't worry," The Prince cut in, "But for now we may as well finish breakfast," He indicated the half full plate.

Merlin's hand flew to his stomach as it rumbled, "Huh, I'm really hungry. Wow I haven't felt hungry in decades."

Arthur just shoved the whole plate towards his future manservant ordering him to just eat it. Merlin grinned at him through a mouthful of food.

GENIE

The feast was just as extravagant as he remembered and Uthur's speech was just as boring. The conversation started the same as Wethford commented on the medallion Arthur had decided to wear one last time. The round disk had changed little and he and Merlin had experimented with it just to make sure it had no more control over the warlock then any other shinning disk. Though holding it he had noticed it seemed to be cooler to the touch then he remembered, but he supposed it was the magic in it that made it warmer. Now there was none it felt like it should normally.

The Prince just grinned at the new King pulling the disk from around his neck, "It's nothing special, would you like to have a closer look. You mentioned before you studied ancient languages and these markings sure are ancient."

Wethford looked surprised as the disk was handed to him, completely unsure as to why the Prince would hand him something so priceless as a genie's vessel. Arthur watched closely as the man carefully studied the disk turning it over and over in his hand rubbing a thumb over the surface, face betraying his disappointment when nothing happened.

"I think my father may have had something like this," Wethford finally said handing it back as the Uthur watched the exchange in interest, "But his journals were vague. I don't really know what happened to it."

"I see, well I hope you do find what you are looking for," Arthur replied slipping the disk back around his neck. And as simple as that the conversation changed as Uthur steered it towards future trade agreements.

Arthur leaned back in his chair and let their voices wash over him as he smiled. Merlin caught his gaze from the other side of the room, just an ordinary servant for the night, nearly tripping over a chair leg as his face split into a huge grin.

GENIE

A week later King Wethford and his entourage were leaving and Arthur had finally arranged for Merlin to be his manservant. Gaius had easily agreed to house the boy in exchange for help around his tower, so his lodgings were taken care of. Merlin was extremely thankful for this, as the only place he could sleep was the stables. And while the baths Arthur ordered him to take were great it was nice not to walk up with straw sticking you in all the wrong places.

George had been worried about leaving Arthur's care to some up start farm boy. But he soon forgot about them altogether when he was introduced to his new role as the stewards assistant and eventual successor.

Now the Prince stood on the steps of the castle watching as King Wethford's company went about their final preparation for their departure.

Uthur stood to his left talking adamantly with the new king over the treaty. Arthur turned to catch Merlin's eye who rolled his at the King's insistent chatter. He scowled at him hiding a smile and turned back to attention just as Wethford broke from his conversation with Camelot's king.

"It was a pleasure to be in your great kingdom," The man smiled shaking the Prince's hand then turned to Morgana kissing her hand, "And it was a pleasure to meet you my lady."

Morgana curtsied her smile tight as she politely took her hand back from the new King, trying to ignore his wondering eyes and lecherous grin.

"And you your highness," she replied catching Arthur's teasing grin as the King turned.

"Thank you for your generous hospitality. This treaty between our Kingdoms will prosper," Wethford smiled to them all before moving down the steps to his horse.

"Indeed it will," Uthur replied cordially, "Camelot is honoured to have such an ally. And I trust you to have a safe trip."

"Thank you My lord," Wethford replied mounting his horse, "Farewell."

The royals stood and watched as Wethford's company cantered through the gate and out into the town.

Arthur motioned for Merlin to join him, slinging his arm over his shoulder as the Warlock reached him, "So all's well that ends well eh Merlin," The prince grinned.

Merlin chuckled, "I'd rather think this is more like the beginning."

GENIE

AN: Finally all done. And now its up to you to decide how the story would go with Arthur knowing about Merlin's magic from the start.

Tell me what you think. I love to here lots of praise and of course constructive criticism. :D

Hope you enjoyed.

Tootles

Hpets.

Ps Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar. I just wanted to chuck it up straight away so you could all read it.


End file.
